A Princess's Mistake
by pyroleigh
Summary: Princess Zelda is your modern day royal, dealing with an addict brother, an ex fiancé, a demanding king of a father, and the icing on the cake, her pregnancy from a one night stand with a man no one approves of. As he comes back into her life to demand his place in his child's life, Zelda discovers that what she wants from him is more than one night can offer.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda sat at her ancient desk carved from some holy deku tree ages ago from the now nonexistent Kokiri Forest, tabloids spread before her, every single one showing the same image from different angles. Her future husband, the man of her dreams, lips locked with another woman. Zelda's knuckles were white, her delicate pale hands clenched into fists so tight the circulation to her lie-sporting ring finger was getting cut off. The offensive object, a beautiful platinum and gold band holding a princess cut diamond, glinted and Zelda let out an undignified shriek as she yanked it from her finger. She slammed it into the polished wood, disturbing her coffee that had stopped steaming over an hour ago.

"Princess?" her secretary, a blonde with a passion for blue suits named Rosalina, poked her head in the door of her office. Zelda looked up at her, and for the first time since she had hired Rosalina, she watched the woman flinch. "He's here," she said simply and Zelda nodded once, a quick up and down jerk of her head.

"Send him in," her words were tight, hatred and anger threatening to spill over at any second. Rosalina nodded and before her head disappeared, Zelda caught a sympathetic look in her eyes. Zelda wasn't sure if that was for her, or for her soon to be ex fiancé.

"Hello my darling!" his booming voice and warm smile had always worked on her before, she had always found his face so handsome, the Gerudo features so prominent and proud. Now, Ganondorf's nose was too big, his hair too bright for his skin, perhaps his eyes a bit beady. He was ugly incarnate, and Zelda leveled him the look all of the Hylian royal family was famous for. The silent "you're fucked" that she had only used on her brother once before when she caught him with a needle jammed in his arm.

"Every morning," Zelda said, clipping her words lest they get too loud, "I walk with two bodyguards down to the coffee shop on the corner three blocks away. I walk in, my presence acknowledged by the owner with a smile and a bow. He's a sweet old man," she continued and Ganondorf shifted nervously on his feet. "Today though, when I walked in, he paled. Now I asked myself why, was he sick? Turns out," she slammed her hand on her desk and Ganondorf jumped, eyes falling on the pictures before her, "I am a fool. Made so by you Ganondorf Dragmire."

"Darling that's not-"

"That's you, don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Zelda felt her control slipping, her voice almost cracking in pure rage. "I want you to leave. I never want to see your lying, cheating... face again! Get out," she said softly and he opened his mouth. "GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He turned around and bolted, the door shutting behind him with a solid thud. Alone in her office, Zelda broke down, collapsing on her desk, tears falling unchecked from her eyes, shoulders shaking with sobs loud enough to shake the earth.

XxX

"Come on Zel," Link, her fraternal twin and constant pain, collapsed on her massive four poster bed, sinking into the soft comforter and pillows so far he almost disappeared from sight. "You have got to stop moping over Big Nose McDouche. It's been over a month now."

"Link," she mumbled from her pillow's embrace around her face, "leave me alone."

"You need to go _out_ , have some _fun_ ," he said and she sighed, pulling her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes from her pillow to glare at the blonde hair and blue eyes peeking at her from the safe distance of a few feet.

"We have very different definitions of fun," she replied snarkily and his blue eyes hardened.

"I'm clean, don't be a bitch to the one person trying to help," he snapped and Zelda buried her face in her pillow once more. "Fucking hell come on!" He gripped her arm and she smiled into the feather pillow, knowing what he was going to do. He flipped out of her bed, a roll she never figured out how he learned, and pulled her with him.

"Link," she warned and he grabbed her other hand, spinning them in a dizzyingly fast circle. "Link!" she squealed happily for the first time in a long lonely month and they stumbled into each other, leaning on each other as the world slowed it's manic spinning.

"One night out on the town," he said with his grin she always teased him was goofy. "Let's go somewhere where they don't know me, don't know you, and we can just chill. Deal?"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" she asked and he wrapped her up in a big hug.

"I promise Zelda, you won't regret it."

XxX

Zelda sat on the dark leather seat of Link's fancy imported sports car as they moved on the ferry out to the tropical Isle Delphino. Link sat next to her, tapping his fingers on his kneecaps. "I didn't know we were venturing into Peach's land," she said and Link shrugged.

"She doesn't need to know," he said casually, eyes staring at the car in front of them as they docked.

"You two haven't-"

"Not in a long time," he cut off her questions, a warning look in his eyes as he turned the key, the engine roaring to life beautifully. The dark green import rolled forward as they drove down the street, Zelda looking out the window like a little kid as they passed a massive harbor. "Welcome to Isle Delphino," Link said in a tour guide-like voice, "home of the famous Ricco Harbor, the largest port in all the historic Mushroom Kingdom. We'll continue on into Delphino Plaza, where we will feast on awesome seafood, watermelon smoothies, and," he cleared his throat as they slowed for a group of people in oil stained clothes, a crane moving a massive container, "exotic people." Zelda would have shot him a glare for his suggestive words, but on the crane's load, a man sat, kicking the container, blue hair being blown every which way by the wind. She curiously rolled down her window a sliver, hearing the men shouting out in a foreign language she didn't recognize. The one on the lift elegantly flipped them off, shouting down in a deep voice something Zelda didn't need to speak the language to understand was an insult as the men roared back angrily. With a laugh the blue haired man leapt from the moving crane, Zelda gasping in shock as he landed on top of a crate, barely an inch from falling into the water.

"Crazy Crimean," Link grumbled as they moved on, Zelda watching the blue haired man pointing and laughing at a red haired man who scrambled onto the crate after him. Zelda turned to keep him sight, gasping as the red head shoved him into the water. The man vanished under the slimy surface and Link chuckled as he adjusted his rear view mirror. "Now, I was thinking we grab a bite on the boardwalk, maybe hit a bar-"

"Why in Farore's name would we do that?" Zelda asked and Link sighed.

"You need to loosen up," he said and then added softly, "maybe get laid."

"Link!" she whirled on him with angry eyes and he gave her an innocent look.

"I said maybe!" he defended himself softly. "A one night stand might do wonders for your mood."

"You're an ass," she crossed her arms and looked back out the window, the scenery changing from harbor slowly to neighborhood, giving way to Delphino Plaza in the most breathtakingly beautiful way imaginable. Zelda couldn't help but smile as they rode on, Link beaming like a kid at Christmas as he noticed.

"Am I still an ass?" he asked and she sighed.

"A small one," she fired back, watching the local native people waddle about. Link chuckled but kept driving, her eyes locked on the scenery, him trying to figure out which bar was the best bet for her getting lucky.

 **XXX**

 **That's the first chapter! The devil on my shoulder made me write it before finishing up the others, it was out of my control! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda had never been fond of seafood, but walking along the boardwalk next to her brother, she decided she might have to change that opinion. Whatever kind of fish Link had purchased at the stall was skewered, grilled, and drizzled with some smoky sauce, and she had already devoured three of them. "Am I still an ass?" he asked as he slurped on a giant watermelon smoothie in an obnoxiously pink and green cup. Zelda tore her eyes from the beautiful scenery and looked at her brother, his blue eyes so full of hope she had to cave.

"No," she sighed and he beamed at her. "This is amazing," she motioned around them. "You were right, this is what I needed."

"Say that again," Link said as he put his hand behind his pierced pointed ear.

"I needed this?"

"No no no, the other part."

"You were right?"

"Mm," Link smiled happily, "I don't hear that enough... Say it again!"

"Don't push it," she warned and he stuck out his lower lip. She sighed and poked at another skewer. "Why do you think he did it?" she asked after a moment and Link shrugged.

"Zel, I'll be the first to tell you that people make some stupid fucking mistakes... We both know I've got the marks to prove it," he tapped his covered arms and Zelda scowled at the reminder. "Whatever he was thinking, trust me he'll regret it for the rest of his miserable life."

"Aw," Zelda smiled at him and he grabbed her food from her fingers. "Hey! I'm nibbling on that!"

"Bar time!" he proclaimed in a stately voice. He tossed her food in a trash can and pointed to an open doorway, a neon sign proclaiming booze aplenty. "'The Leaky Canteen'," he said proudly. "They serve crazy drinks and," he nodded to an approaching group of people, Zelda blushing despite herself as the blue haired man wrapped an arm around the red head that pushed him in the water's shoulders, "they serve crazy gentlemen."

"Link no..." she shook her head and Link shoved her forward.

"You promised one night," he said and she gave him a slightly panicked look. "A guy who's been on an oil rig for months... Easy pickings."

"I-I can't do that!" she felt near panic and Link gripped her arm firmly. "He's probably a douche-"

"You aren't looking for a fucking husband," he reminded her, "just a good night with a big di-"

"Oh goddesses shut up!" She shoved him and he gave her an innocent face. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arm from his grip and moved towards the crowd entering the bar.

XxX

Zelda tensed up as she walked through the crowded bar, moving up to the counter like a scared cat, twitching at the slightest noise. For the first time in years she was nervous, and she hoped it didn't show as she found an empty stool and plopped down. "Hiya!" the young man with white hair behind the bar smiled at her and Zelda wondered if he was even old enough to serve the alcohol behind him. "What can I getcha?"

"Uh, a martini," she said and he nodded, moving to fill her order. He looked back at her, then over her shoulder, eyes lighting up.

"Ike!" he laughed as he shook up the drink, Zelda trying to scope out who it was without being obvious. "What brings you to town?"

"I'm on leave Shulk," Zelda tried to focus on her fingers as the blue haired man sat on the stool beside her, "gimme the usual?"

"Alright," the young man, apparently named Shulk, poured the martini in her glass and served it with a smile.

"Bleh," the blue haired Ike made a face and Zelda looked over at him. "Martini? What are you? A secret agent?"

"Maybe," she said and he smirked. 'Goddesses,' she thought to herself as he sat there, 'he's ridiculously attractive.'

"I'm Ike," he said, "what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you," she said and he quirked up an eyebrow, somehow making him sexier. 'No being has any business being that sexy.'

"Why not?" he asked, nodding as Shulk set a chilled mug filled with something dark and frothing before him.

"Because you'll never have reason to use it," she said and picked up her martini. She felt his eyes on her and nervously she turned her head back to him. He sipped his drink and set it down slowly, licking his upper lip.

"Someone break your pretty heart?" he asked and she scowled.

"Maybe I don't like cheesy lines from oil rig rats," she said and to her surprise his grin grew wolfish as amusement, not anger, flashed in his eyes.

"You think that's a cheesy line? A cheesy line is 'heaven must be missing an angel', shit like that. You," raised his mug in salute, "are no angel."

"And what makes you say that?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're a Hylian, all Hylian beauties are trouble."

"Oh is that a well known fact?" she asked and he smirked.

"Not at all, but that's my hypothesis," he said and gave her a mock serious face. "Care to help me test it?"

"Now that's a line," she said with a sneer and he chuckled, a damnably gorgeous sound to her ears.

"You're right that was," he said before sipping his drink. "Can't blame an oil rig rat for trying though."

"Look, the attention is nice," she sighed and he turned to her with a look she couldn't place, "but it's pointless because this," she motioned between them, "isn't happening. So go try someone else."

"Ouch," he said and she tried to ignore him as she sipped her martini once more. "You do realize if I were so inclined I could, but I happen to believe that there's more than one thing to do with a beautiful woman."

"Like what?" she asked and he mimicked her by sipping his mug daintily. Zelda couldn't help her small smile at him, which upset her. How could a man she knew nothing about slide past her defenses so quickly?

"Like sitting and talking," he said and she snorted which drew a chuckle from him.

"No man wants to do that," she said and he gave her a hurt look.

"Well fuck you very much," he said without venom behind it. "I happen to know I could go over to..." he looked around and finally pointed to a table filled with women, "that table, and leave with two of them." Zelda felt a twinge of jealousy over that, unsure why it bothered her. "You've been verbally abusive since I sat down, and I still wanna chat. You want me to go over there and get fucked, leaving you to the mercy of my fellow crewmates? Alright I will. Or, we can chat. Up to you." He leaned on the bar, a look on his face akin to amusement. She bit her lower lip and sighed after a moment.

"Fine," she caved for the second time that day, "what do you want to talk about?"

"What's your name?"

"Not going to happen," she said and he smacked the bar lightly.

"Alright... Why is a high class woman like you in a bar like this? And, before you say a word, no, that's not a line. Well, it might be, but that wasn't the intention."

"What makes you think I'm a high class woman?" she asked and he snorted.

"You're drinking a martini and making it last, your outfit cost more than my little sister's closet, believe me that's a feat, and you called me an oil rig rat." Zelda blushed and he tilted his head, his hair moving hypnotically in the low light. "Let me guess, dude broke your heart and your friends dragged you here against your will for an ego boosting session of men in my social class hitting on you. Sound about right?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Close. My brother, not my friends," she said and he shrugged.

"Most rich kid siblings aren't friendly. Me and my sister Mist? I'd take a bullet for her."

"Aw," Zelda said and he shrugged. "I'd take a bullet for my brother," she proclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"No bulletproof vest allowed," he said and she shoved his arm, trying to ignore the obvious muscle under the sleeve. "What do you do for a living?"

'I'm the princess of fucking Hyrule,' she thought at him but settled on an edited version with a sigh. "I work in politics." Vague, not a lie. "You?"

"I'm a Crimean dog posing as an oil rig rat," he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile when he let out a little growl. "Uh let's see... You like seafood?"

"Not particularly, though I did have a good grilled fish earlier," she made a face. "That was random. What about you?"

"I don't... I hate it I hate it I hate it," he shuddered and she giggled. 'Oh goddesses I just fucking giggled,' she groaned internally. "Hate it. You ever try Crimean Ale?"

"No," she shook her head and he gave her a surprised face.

"Seriously? What the hell? Have you been living under a rock?" he laughed and she shrugged.

"Locked up in a dusty castle," also, not a lie.

"Here," he waved down Shulk. "Shulk, get her one."

"I'll buy my own drinks," she said and he shrugged.

"We can put everything on your tab for all I care, you just need to try this," he took the filled mug from Shulk and set it before her. "No more martinis." Zelda sighed and picked up the frothy mug, taking a careful sip. The flavor surprised her. It was almost sweet, wasn't too strong tasting, and didn't leave that alcohol aftertaste on her tongue. "Watch out though, you get drunk on it quick."

"Is this your new plan of attack?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No plan, just enriching your life one sip of good booze at a time," he grinned at her. "Shit like this is the reason I was born so watch out." Zelda laughed into her mug.

"I'm not that foolish."

"Neither was my mother," he said as he finished off his mug. "Yet here I am, and I have a sister. 'Course that just might've been the good ol' Greil charm."

"Well it's not working on me," she said and he gave her an innocent smile she didn't believe for a second.

"Who says I'm trying? You said it was pointless. You won't even tell me your name." Zelda blushed, hiding it with long gulps of the ale. "Can you at least give me a letter? However is a man supposed to address you? Beautiful? Sounds a bit demeaning..."

"I'm not telling you..." Zelda already felt the warm tingling buzz of alcohol coursing through her veins. Suddenly she was glad she wasn't a stupid drunk, just a little giggly. "It has an 'e' in it."

"E? Gee that really narrows it down," he said sarcastically. Zelda giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "Any other letters?"

"Not that I'm telling you," she said and he chuckled.

"One ale and you're drunk," he said with a smile and she scoffed.

"I am not."

"You are," he stood up, her watching him pull out his wallet.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a sly smile, "you wanna come too?"

"Why? What for?"

"My charming company," he waggled his eyebrows and she giggled. "A walk on the beach will clear your head," he payed for their drinks and she gave him a look as he put up his wallet, holding out a hand.

"No shenanigans," she warned and grabbed his hand, surprised by the strength behind the rough callouses.

"Never," he said as they moved to the door, her realizing she was leaving Link. A quick glance around the bar and she found him, chatting it up with a girl with green hair so long it brushed the ground. They locked eyes and he raised a blonde brow slightly. 'Shut up,' she thought at him and he smirked as if he heard her. 'I'm not sleeping with him.'

XxX

"So," they walked along the boardwalk together Zelda trying to ignore the tingle that shot through her body every time their arms brushed. He looked at her and she cleared her throat to start again. "So what's the plan?"

"You tell me your name."

"Nope," she let the word pop and he smiled. "If you're nice I'll tell you another letter."

"Deal," he said and moved from the boardwalk to the trail leading to the white sand beaches. They made it to the edge, white sand scattered on the worn and weathered wooden planks. Zelda watched Ike kick off his oil stained boots and socks, him turning to her with a nod at her pricey silver sandals. Brazenly, she lifted a foot and he laughed as he knelt before her. "Best be glad your drunk, otherwise I'd tell you to take one of these and shove it up your ass." He slid one off her foot, then the other, standing up with a smirk. He offered her an arm and she took it with a smile. They walked over to the water's edge, Zelda giggling as the sand seeped between her toes.

"Let's sit!" she exclaimed and then pulled him to the sand next to her. He chuckled as he managed to recover and sit in a more dignified way than her inelegant plop. The water lapped at their toes, eliciting a giggle from her once more. They looked at each other and Ike held out an arm. Zelda smiled at him, scooting into the open arm with a heavy sigh. "I needed this, my brother was right."

"So, my nameless companion," he said as she leaned into him, "why don't you tell me what happened?"

"He cheated on me," she sighed and he squeezed her tightly. "I had photographic evidence. He made a fool of me, I was planning our wedding, he was... I don't wanna know." She looked up at Ike who just gave her a sad smile.

"I've been fucked over before too," he said and she scowled.

"It's not fair."

"Never is," he looked out over the water, a tiny island in the distance with a lonely palm tree bowing to the set sun. The moment stretched, surprisingly comfortable, and Zelda glanced back at the streetlight lit pier, a photo booth catching her eye.

"Have you ever done that?" she asked and pointed, his eyes following her finger.

"The photo thing? Yeah... Why?Haven't you?"

"Never," she admitted and he gave her a look.

"Well come on," he stood up, pulling her up with him, "we'll do it together." Zelda smiled as he collected their shoes and they walked hand in hand to the booth, going behind the black velvety curtain and sitting on the tiny bench. "Alright so," he pulled out his wallet and Zelda giggled at nothing in particular as he paid for the photo booth, "we get four little pictures, we do different stuff for each one. Obviously the first one we just smile," he said as he pressed the button, Zelda laughing and leaning against him as the screen lit up, showing them and how the photo would look with a timer counting down.

"Oh goddesses I look terrible," she tried to smooth her hair and he caught her hands, bringing them to his lips.

"You're beautiful," he said seriously and she looked at him, "smile, quick!" She turned back to the camera and gave it her best smile, him smirking next to her. The camera flashed brightly and she blinked away the spot left by the light. "Alright, now what?"

"Uh... Serious face!" she proclaimed with a giggle and he laughed as the timer started down, putting a hand on his chin and raising an eyebrow. Zelda busted out laughing right as the flash went off. "Shit!"she stomped her foot and he leaned on her as laughter escaped his lips. "I messed it up!" She looked at him, in the terrible lighting and cramped space, and all she could think was that she wanted him. Without pausing to think, without weighing out all her options, Zelda leaned in, pressing her lips to his. His hand came up and held her head there, breath growing heavy already as they tried to move closer together in the space. It registered to her shut eyes that there was a bright flash and she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"Ike..." she whispered his name, unsure of what to say. Another flash went by, unnoticed by the couple as they stared into each other's eyes. "Where are you staying?" she finally managed to ask.

"Motel," his voice replied in a husky whisper that threatened to turn her insides to goo, "couple blocks over."

"Let's go." It was all she could manage, thankfully it was enough.

 **XXX**

 **author note: thanks for reading! And a big hug and shout out to concisponci (the mind reading devil on my shoulder) and ElPasoMistico (my partner in crime) for reviewing! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Bouncing on her feet as Ike unlocked the door, Zelda felt the nervous first time jitters twisting her stomach. He pushed open the door and she felt the nerves building up to a point as they stepped into the darkened motel room. It was nothing fancy, just a bed, a nightstand, and an outdated TV on top of a weathered dresser. Zelda barely registered her surroundings as Ike shut the door and nervously chuckled. "I gotta admit I don't usually-" Zelda grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her roughly. Their lips crashed together, and she felt him smirk against her as he put his hands on her hips. She had never just gone for what she wanted before, hell she wasn't quite sure how to make this happen.

She pushed her indecision and lowered self esteem aside, boldly pushing him down on the mattress and following him down, straddling him. He let out a noise close to a growl as he sat up, wrapping her legs around him before tugging her top off. Zelda tensed in worry as he tossed her shirt to the side, but the look on his face as her dark purple bra was revealed eased her concerns. He brought his lips to her newly exposed skin, Zelda letting out a nervous giggle when his hands trailed up her back and figured out how to unhook the dainty hooks of her bra. "Lay down," he mumbled against her skin and Zelda felt a whole new wave of nerves hit her. He pushed her onto her back and she was surprised that he didn't follow her. Instead he moved to the foot of the bed, hands undoing her pants and tugging them off unceremoniously.

"Ike..." she felt her heart kick into overdrive, her words failing her as he kissed her inner thigh. He gripped her lacy panties and tugged them off, her wondering briefly if he even realized they matched. She forgot to think, forgot how to breathe as he claimed the newly unclothed skin. Her hands twisted in the comforter, ecstasy shooting through every inch of her body as she made noises she knew were unintelligible and if she had been able to control her mouth, she would've given him a few more dignified moans. Instead all she could manage were squeals, clipped moans, and a few swear words mixed with his name. She had never had anyone do this for her. Hell no one had ever done this to her. He had in just a few flicks of his tongue turned the very proud princess into a swearing and panting mess.

"Ike!" she managed his name as her legs spasmed, tightening around his head in anticipation. He pressed harder and she caved, back arching in delight as she climaxed, words failing her as she could only manage a few whimpers as her loud shriek faded. He pulled his face back, a devilish grin on his lips as he kissed her thigh again. "Come here," she begged and he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

Zelda let her eyes run over the perfection before her as he started to kick off his pants with a grin. Toned and muscular, Ike was easily any girl's fantasy. And this fantasy had just kicked off his boxers with a grin that somehow got more wolfish. She sat up, grabbed his hands and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him without care. She wrapped her legs around him once more and felt him try to pull back. "I should uh-" she tightened he legs around him, both of them gasping in unison as the gesture did a bit more than Zelda originally intended. Their eyes locked and she knew what was missing in this moment was something they really shouldn't be without, but she shook her head, begging him to understand what she couldn't say in words. He blinked slowly, and when his eyes opened again she saw them burn with lust unmasked. She smiled nervously, feeling him shift on top of her, which led to a gasp escaping her lips. Apparently that small noise was all the signal he needed to begin.

XxX

In her year long courtship with Ganondorf, Zelda had been intimate with him on several occasions. Every time he had been more about self pleasing, her wants and needs had gone unnoticed and unattended. After just a few minutes with Ike, Zelda found a whole new appreciation for intimacy, their bodies moving in synchronization, him adjusting to coax her into climaxing more times than her past attempts combined. His eyes remained on hers, a thousand emotions reflecting in those deep blue eyes, and she knew what was about to happen the second he shut them for longer than a blink. He was losing the battle of wills, and she was enjoying watching it happen. Throwing all caution to the wind, not even hesitating, she tightened her legs around him, bringing him deeper.

"I-" he started and she raised her hips, adjusting their angle just enough. "Fuck," he growled and she pulled his ear to her lips.

"Don't fight it," she said and he let out a noise that reminded her of a wild animal, as he turned his eyes back to her. This was how she wanted it to end, together and staring into each other's eyes. A princess should always get what she wants.

As if sensing her thoughts, he gasped and she saw a million new emotions flash in his eyes as a low curse in a foreign language escaped his lips.

XxX

Zelda couldn't help the pout on her kiss bruised lips as Ike collapsed beside her, sweat leaving tantalizing trails on his body. He was gasping down air as if someone was trying to steal it and she smiled over at him as she did the same. Finally he looked at her and let out a little chuckle. "You're incredible," he said and she rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Even that's an insult because you're-"

"Zelda."

"Huh?" She sat up on her elbow, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him gently, wondering if there was anyway she could get more amazing sex before sleep took him.

"My name is Zelda," she said and he laughed a little. A careful hand came up and brushed her sweaty dark hair from her face, him touching the point on her ear with a grin.

"Well Zelda," he said and she felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as he pulled her lips to his, "it's very nice to meet you." They laughed and he pulled her on top of him.

"Ike," she started and he kissed her, tugging on her lower lip before pulling away.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked and she blushed, knowing she did more than anything. "Now I can say your name... Zelda," that was all it took for the princess to cave.

XxX

Zelda woke up to a blinding light. She whined lightly, realizing it was a small crack in the curtains causing such a problem. Blinking the sleep from her exhausted eyes, she suddenly realized she was very naked... As was the body pressed against her. The night before came back to her in one big flash, and she turned her head to see Ike holding her tightly, chest rising and falling rhythmically with deep sleep. A smile curled up her lips, one that faded slowly. She had to leave. Now. Before he woke up. 'Goddesses how could I have fallen asleep?!' she moved from his arm carefully, him grunting but not rousing. She tensed until he stopped moving, then stood.

A small groan escaped her lips as she tried to catch her balance. They had been at it quite a bit, and she was definitely not used to that. Careful steps took her to her clothes and she dressed as quickly as possible, hesitating as his discarded pants caught her eye. Poking from the back pocket was the photo strip, two copies of their silly booth time that led to an amazing all-nighter. She knelt down and plucked one of the strips from the pocket, smiling at the photos. The last two were intimate, his hand holding her face as they kissed, and the looks in their eyes caught even on the cheap camera before she demanded they leave. Sighing, she held the strip of paper in her hand delicately and slipped on her sandals, leaving the motel room without bothering the still sleeping man. A part of her wondered if she should leave the other photo strip with him, but the other part knew she couldn't take it. They both deserved a reminder of the night before, and how much trouble could a Crimean really cause?

XxX

"Up all night dear sister?" Link's smirk was obnoxious on a good day, but as Zelda strolled into their shared hotel suite she had insisted they book, she wanted to shove an ocarina down his throat. The smug bastard was lounging on the blue leather couch, the balcony doors open to reveal a sight worth a million rupees. "Wherever have you been?" He asked in a mock haughty tone and she shot him a withering glare.

"I'm showering, then we're heading home," she said and he shrugged as he stretched on the couch.

"Don't wanna share the details? You left with the blue haired Crimean!" She whirled on him and his grin almost faltered. "The oil rig worker and the princess... Almost sounds like a bad porno."

"Don't be an ass," she warned and he shrugged.

"Did you eat? Let's get food I'm starving!" He called out as she ignored him and went to the massive bathroom. The walk in shower called her name so seductively she barely locked the door before kicking off all her clothes and hopping in. "Zel! Hey!" Link banged on the door and she tried to ignore him, but he kept banging. "ZEL!"

"What?!" she poked her head out of the shower and listened for him. "What Link?"

"Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Fuck off!" she rolled her eyes and heard him laughing like a hyena as she popped the cap on the hotel shampoo. Another thought hit her as she poured the shampoo into her palm. Last night... They hadn't used anything. 'Mental note: get checked for anything icky and pray thanks to Din for my family having ridiculous trouble getting pregnant.' She nodded once and, satisfied with herself, started washing whatever cologne Ike wore from her hair and body.

 **XXX**

 **and... That's my chapter. I am not fond of writing very graphic sexual encounters so that's as gruesome as it gets! So, on that note, thank you for reading, and a big high five and shout out to concisponci (my phone now suggests that the second I type 'c') for reviewing! Until next time! Much love, Leigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ike!" The banging and yelling pulled Ike from his sleep with a jolt. Years spent working on an oil rig made him immediately think of fire, and it took him a second to remember he wasn't actually on the rig. He sat up, confused why the bed was empty of a pointed eared beauty he remembered falling asleep next to. "Ike! Wake up!" Roy's voice made him roll his eyes as he slid out of bed. He scowled at the floor, looking for a pile of clothes that didn't belong to him. His eyes found none and he sighed heavily.

"What Roy?" He asked as he walked to the door, cracking it to hide his nudity.

"Have a good evening?" Roy asked and Ike shut the door in his face. "Ike!" He banged on the door again and Ike growled out a colorful curse about his mother as he flung open the door. "Dude!" Roy turned away quickly. "Cover yourself! Shit!"

"I gotta shower, come in," Ike stepped back, Roy following him with turned away eyes. Ike felt the unspoken questions hanging in the air and waved. "Go on... Ask away."

"Did you fuck her?"

"Yeah," Ike nodded and walked to the bathroom, flicking on the light and the vent.

"Did you... kick her out or something?"

"No she was gone when you woke me up," Ike said flatly as he turned on the water. It sputtered to life, hissing from the shower head like a pissed off rattlesnake.

"Ouch," Roy sighed as he flicked on the tv. Ike nodded silently as he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain. "You alright?"

"Fine," Ike shouted over the water.

"You don't do the whole one night stand thing," Roy's voice was closer and Ike sighed. "It's been how long since-"

"Look," Ike poked his head from the shower curtain, "she's gone it's whatever. I'm fine." He looked at Roy who tilted his head. "Now get out of the bathroom, it's kinda gay."

"Says the man with a gay friend."

"And I dress better because of said gay friend," Ike fired back and Roy scoffed.

"I dress just fine," he grumbled and Ike laughed as he showered.

"Get out."

"Yeah yeah... Wanna grab a bite? I could go for something greasy and artery clogging."

"There's a diner down the road," Ike said as he shut off the water. Roy tossed a bleached to death towel over the shower curtain rod and Ike mumbled a thanks.

"So we can grab breakfast?" Roy asked and Ike pulled back the curtain, stepping from the shower with the towel around his waist. "I love when you're romantic and we have breakfast the morning after." He batted his eyelashes and Ike grabbed him. "Let go!" He squealed and Ike planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ew yuck! I don't wanna know where your nasty mouth has been." Ike laughed and went to his bag, pulling out clean clothes.

"Grab my wallet man," he said and Roy scoffed as he knelt beside the discarded pants.

"If there's anything on these I swear to..." He trailed off and Ike turned to him, eyes falling on the photo paper in his hand. Roy looked up at him and Ike shrugged, stepping up to him quickly. "Ike-"

"It got me laid," he said with a shrug, snatching the photo from his fingers, "doesn't matter."

"Ike-"

"It's nothing," he warned, stepping back to the bag and trying not to look at the pictures. "Let's grab some food alright?" Roy gave him a look but nodded.

"Alright," he stepped from the room and shut the door, leaving Ike to stare down at the photos. Her smile was beautiful, her mid-laugh face in the second one was even more beautiful... He shoved the strip into his bag, pulling on his clothes with a scowl. He didn't understand why she left, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mope around over her.

XxX

Dressed and putting on his best front, they moved to the diner, Roy asking vague questions about one of two topics, how he was doing and, when Ike threatened his manhood, what Mist was up to. "You like my sister or something?" Ike asked and grinned as Roy stumbled on words.

"I don't uh... Well I-"

"Yes or no," Ike said and Roy shuffled his feet as they stepped into the eatery.

"Yes," Roy finally admitted and Ike laughed as he slapped him on the back. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"Not yet," Ike said and moved to a booth by the window, eyes hunting for a waitress as they sat. "You break her heart and that'll be a different story though."

"I wouldn't Ike you know that," Roy said and Ike gave him a warm grin, the best he had.

"I know. Why don't you come home with me for the rest of our break? Try to hang out with her a little." Roy's eyes lit up and Ike held up a finger. "No shit though, that's my little sister and if you even try to fuck her I will kill you. Take your sweet time on that, understood?"

"You got it," Roy smiled and Ike smirked, waving as their boss strolled in.

"Mind if I join you?" His voice growled out and Ike slid over, allowing Snake to sit beside him. "Much obliged."

"I don't think they allow smoking in here," Ike pointed out and watched his boss hesitate, his hand halfway to the pocket on his shirt. He growled out a curse and Ike shook his head. He liked the bearded chain smoker, he was a hard ass on the job, but when you got him on dry land the man had more going on than you'd expect.

"Nowhere allows smoking nowadays," Snake grumbled and Ike clapped him on the back.

"It's probably for the best," Ike said and looked to Roy who seemed nervous to have the boss at the table. "I'd like your input here Snake. We were just discussing Roy's attraction to my sister. You met her, Mist."

"Yeah," Snake smirked up at Roy who paled. "Is she even old enough for him to like her?"

"Yeah but... I don't know about him and her," Ike teased and Roy opened his mouth.

"Nah," Snake shook his head, "kid's fine."

"If you say so Boss," Ike smiled at Roy who relaxed at that, a smile coming back to his lips slowly. Their waitress sauntered up to them with a smile, her eyes running over them and lingering on Ike.

"What can I getcha?" she asked and he motioned for them to order first as he glanced down at the menu. A bright green flash caught his eye and he looked up to see a fancy sports car rolling to a stop at the sign up ahead. He shook his head before ordering something called the 'Pianta Special' and telling her to make it spicy. She smiled and walked off, Snake's eyes on her as Ike glanced at the car driving off. He briefly wondered how much a car like that costs, knowing there was no way in hell he'd ever be able to afford it. 'Wonder if it comes in dark blue though...' He smirked and shook his head of the mental image of him and Zelda driving along together.

"Waitress is sweet on you," Snake pointed out and Ike turned to him with a scowl.

"Not happening," he said and Snake scoffed.

"Why not?"

"'Cause Ike fucked a different chick last night," Roy piped up and Snake laughed.

"Romeo broke down and got him some?" Ike shoved him and Snake shoved him back. "What? I'm impressed."

"Shut up," Ike picked up a sugar packet from the cheap cracked plastic holder and tossed it at Snake. "When she comes back ask if that's her name tag."

"Fuck you," Snake tossed it back at him. "That's the worst line in the book."

XxX

Ike laughed to himself as he tossed his dirty clothes in the machine, his mother telling Roy what mischief had Mist out of the house that weekend. He joined them in the small living room, Roy looking at his boots in sadness. "Mom," Ike called as he leaned on the doorframe, "Mist isn't dating anyone is she?"

"Oh Ike," the dark blue hair now streaked beautifully with gray turned to him and he smiled at his beautiful mother, "you know that girl has no interest in any man right now. All she wants is to finish school."

"And she will," Ike said as he moved to collapse by Roy on the couch, "with me footing the bill."

"You insisted," Elena reminded and Ike shrugged, relaxing into the worn floral print.

"You get the money I sent you?" He asked and she nodded. "Good."

"You don't need to send me so much Ike," she scolded and he smiled at her worried face.

"What am I gonna spend it on?" He asked and she pursed her lips.

"A girlfriend," she said and Ike gave her a look. "It's been awhile Ike, a mother worries about her only son-"

"I'm fine."

"Every man needs a good woman," she continued, "and let's not forget about the fact that I'm growing older and I would like to see my grandchildren before I die-"

"Mom you're fifty, stop that crap," he warned and Roy chuckled next to him. "Oh you think it's funny? Why don't I tell my dearest mother why you accompanied me?"

"He wants to go on a date with Mist," Elena said and they turned to her with surprise. "What? You boys aren't very subtle. And at least he is interested in someone." Ike opened his mouth and shut it slowly, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Now, who's going to help me grill up those ridiculously spicy steaks?"

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! And a big thank you and hug for concisponci and the Guest for reviewing! Until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed for Zelda, a busy month of peace talks and benefits, keeping her busy and her mind off of Ike and what happened. She strolled down the hallway of the castle, Rosalina next to her, rattling off her schedule for the day. "...for dinner, and if we can squeeze it in I believe a certain princess is demanding you two go on a shopping trip this weekend."

"Oh goddesses," Zelda scowled and looked at her secretary and friend, "not Peach."

"Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom," Rosalina smiled and Zelda groaned. "She has been calling nonstop. Apparently it's a new season and she needs a new... Princess?" Rosalina froze as Zelda bent over, hands on her knees. "Princess? Are you alright? What do you need?"

"I feel sick," Zelda put the back of her hand against her lips, pushing as if holding back sickness. "Oh..." she shut her eyes and fell to her knees, her breakfast and coffee fighting to be the first on the ancient rug covering the cold stone floor.

"Oh star bits!" Rosalina jumped behind Zelda and held her hair back. "You're alright honey, just get it out of your system... Are you sick? Did you eat anything odd?" Zelda let out a little whine as her stomach was done emptying itself, heart speeding up as a night a month ago came rushing back to her.

"What's today's date?" she asked weakly and Rosalina stared at her. "The date dammit."

"The nineteenth," she answered and Zelda paled. "Princess, let me call the doctor, you look ill." Zelda nodded once, staggering slightly. "Princess!" Rosalina caught her with worried eyes. "Why was the date important?"

"Because I'm... I'm late," Zelda mumbled and Rosalina stared at her.

"Late for what? We're actually ahead on your schedule for the week I don't oh..." Rosalina's eyes widened as a thought hit her. "You're late late?" Zelda nodded. "Oh sweet lumas, let's get you to bed. I'll call the doctor."

XxX

"Hmm," the doctor stared at her as he took her blood pressure. "Why are you stressed?"

"Because Doctor Mario," she felt like biting his head off, but all she managed was a tight voiced snarl, "I think I might be pregnant."

"Well, that is a different story than I was told on the phone then huh?" He smiled at her over his mustache and Zelda felt a twinge of guilt.

"Rosalina is just trying to protect my image," she said and he nodded as he rolled on the metal stool to the drawer housing the flu test strips. "As you well know doctor, I'm not in a relationship and rumors of a child would be-"

"Let's rule out the flu and being overworked first," Mario warned. "No need to jump straight to the drastic." Zelda sighed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "How late are you?" He asked as he popped the swab out of the packaging.

"A few days... but I'm never late."

"Hmm, first time for everything," he said in his happy calm voice. Zelda really liked the doctor, he was so informal, and he reminded her of an uncle she never had. "And besides, we both know the royal family has never had an easy time of getting pregnant. So open," he commanded and she opened her mouth, letting him take the swab, "and relax." He began the swab test, letting the fluid's color change slowly.

"Been busy?" Zelda asked and he chuckled.

"Always," he said with an eye crinkling smile. "Apparently being the royal family's go to doctor makes a man in high demand," Zelda smiled and he stared at the strip. "Hmm not the flu. How busy have you been lately?"

"Just the normal amount of work," Zelda responded carefully.

"Alright... I don't want you to panic, but we're going to get a sample," he rolled back to his drawers in the exam room, Zelda trying to keep breathing normally as he pulled out a small plastic sample cup. "Just fill to the line," he tapped the small mark, and we'll see what that says."

"If it says yes?" Zelda asked nervously and he smiled at her.

"We'll do an ultrasound."

XxX

Not ten minutes later, Zelda was laying in a dark room, her shirt pulled up, a radiologist squeezing a warm jelly on her stomach. "Now, I'm just going to press this gently to your abdomen," she held up the little sensor, "and we'll see." Zelda felt her gut twisting in absolute fear as the lady pressed against her stomach, a grey mass filling the computer screen. "Hmm," she hummed to herself as she moved it around.

"And?" Zelda felt her breath coming in short bursts, her panic rising.

"Okay," the radiologist pointed to the screen, "see that teensy tiny little dot right there?" She double clicked on her mouse, bringing the image up closer. A tiny blob in the rough shape of an oval terrified Zelda.

"Yes..." Zelda was pretty sure she forgot how to breath in that moment.

"That tiny little dot is a four week old fetus. It's less than three millimeters... Just a tiny bunch of cells at this point..." Zelda felt her world fall away. Pregnant. She was pregnant. "I'll print this out for you if you want, add it to the baby book." 'Baby book?!' Zelda looked at her as the woman printed the image. "Now then, you'll go back to your doctor, and he'll get you all set up with a prescription prenatal vitamin, things like that." Numbly, Zelda nodded and let the woman hand her the small black and white photo of a small dot.

XxX

"PREGNANT?!" Zelda tensed up at her father's surprised yell. "How in all things holy are you pregnant?"

"Well," Link chirped up, "when two people-"

"Not now Link!" her father slammed a fist into the desk of his office. Zelda stared at her father, a spitting image of what Link would look like when he turned fifty-five. Except for the brown hair streaked professionally with grey, every facial feature was identical. His usually neutral expression was twisted into one of absolute anger. "Is the child Ganondorf's?"

"No," Zelda managed to whisper and Link's eyes widened.

"No fucking way," he said and she looked up at him. "No. Fucking. Way."

"What don't I know?" Their father was about to really start yelling, something Zelda hadn't heard since Link was busted with a veritable mix of drugs in his suitcase.

"A month ago I..." Zelda trailed off and cleared her throat to start again. 'I fucked a total stranger.' She just wanted to say it, but it was stuck on her tongue. "I..."

"Father," Link interjected, "it's my fault I-"

"You!?" her father looked horrified and Link made a disgusted face.

"Fucking hell? No shut up, look I took her out to party and I-"

"I slept with a total stranger," Zelda finished and her father turned an icy glare to her. Zelda held her head up proudly, not wanting to show weakness to him.

"And do we know this man's name?" his voice had become a deadly low tone.

"Ike."

"Ike what?"

"I... Don't know," she admitted and her father laughed coldly.

"You slept with a man and didn't even get his whole name?"

"He didn't have mine either," she pointed out and he slapped his desk.

"How foolish can you be?! You're supposed to be the smart one! I expect this from him," he pointed at Link who scowled, "not you."

"Fuck you," Link snapped and Zelda felt nausea sweep over her again. She put a hand over her mouth and her father pointed to the door.

"Get out if you're going to be sick, I'll have none of that on my desk."

"I," Zelda fought off her nausea, "have a picture of him."

"We're running a background check, don't argue with me," he snapped at her before she could open her mouth. "I want to know what kind of a fool you really are. And you're going to be there, so you can see too."

XxX

"Here we are," Samus Aran, the best of the best when it came to computers and technology in, arguably, the world smiled triumphantly as a match popped up, "facial recognition has a hit." She clicked and on the screen before the royals an image of Ike came up, along with his passport and driver's license.

"Ike Greil," her father read the name out loud. "A Crimean? Ugh," he shook his head in disgust. "Any criminal record?"

"Uh," Samus clicked some more, "one sealed juvenile crime... It's locked-"

"I want to know."

"Yes my king," Samus typed for a minute and Zelda stared at a picture of a teenaged Ike, blue hair a bit crazier, lip busted and eye blackened.

"'Parents of a boy named Shinon filed charges against him for beating up Shinon and his friends...'" Link stared at the screen, reading aloud. "'Charges dropped when school officials checked with the foreign exchange student...' Nice, he got into a fight to stop the kids from killing the other for being gay. Not exactly a serious crime." Zelda smiled slightly, happy that he wasn't trouble.

"Family?" Her father wasn't impressed and Zelda sighed. Racist and prejudiced against anything new, she wasn't surprised.

"Here," Samus pulled up a file. "Father... I can't pronounce the first name is deceased, mother Elena and sister Mist alive and living in Crimea. Sister attending college, mother works part time at the library in town..."

"Financial records," her father snapped and Zelda scoffed.

"That's not our concern," she said and he gave her a stern look.

"He made it my concern," he growled and Samus looked to Link who gave her an apologetic look.

"Here," she pulled up the screen. "Banks with National Crimean Bank, his account currently has fifty dollars in it."

"Spends all his money then," her father declared and Samus cleared her throat.

"Actually sir he has it set up where over seventy percent of his paycheck goes to his mother's account. He makes payments for his sister's education... He gets very little of what he makes." Zelda felt a touch of pride at that, as if he had done it specifically to upset her father.

"So..." Link set his face in a smug sneer, "he's kinda a saint Pops."

"We'll see about that," the King growled and gave Samus his best King glare. "I want everything on him you can find. If he jaywalked ten years ago, I want to know."

"Yes my king," Samus said and Zelda scowled.

XxX

"He's Crimean," her father said and Zelda smiled triumphantly to herself.

"That's the only thing wrong with him, isn't it?" she asked and his eyes darkened.

"You're not keeping it. We'll make an appointment and take care of it and-"

"Not keeping it? Take care of it?!" Zelda leapt to her feet, anger boiling over at her father's words. "This is not some dog I brought home from the playground! This is a child, MY child, I'll do no such thing."

"Zelda, there has never been, and there will never be, a drop of that disgustingly tainted Crimean blood in this royal family bloodline. Do I make myself clear?"

"You want me to give up my child? To get an abortion so your precious 'image' is safe, that's what this is about! You're not thinking this through-"

"I don't have to!" He roared and she tensed. "This is a disaster! First you can't keep the one decent man I approve of-"

"He cheated on me!"

"That happens in life! You get over it!"

"I shouldn't have to!" She stalked out of the office, hurt and rage twisting her stomach into knots.

"Zel!" Link ran towards her as she stumbled. "What the fuck happened?!" He pulled her into his arms and she shut her eyes, hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"He wants me to give up the baby."

"That's against everything we supposedly stand for," Link said in shock and Zelda nodded.

"I know... He doesn't like that the baby is half Crimean... Link I don't know what to do."

"Aw my little sister," he said and she didn't stop crying into his chest. "This is the part where you remind me that it's only by two minutes..."

"Not now," she sobbed and he tightened his grip. "I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "I'm not supposed to be the one-"

"Come on," Link stood up and pulled her with him, "let's get you to bed." Zelda nodded and off they went, her feeling more lost than ever before.

 **XXX**

 **thanks for reading! And a big thank you as always to concisponci for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ike felt alright as he walked into the galley, ready to eat some cereal and start his day. He'd be home in a couple days and he was starting to feel like maybe, just maybe, he was in a spot to get back into dating. His mom had been dropping enough hints about a pretty girl at her work, a green haired beauty named Elincia... Maybe he'd check into that. He strolled into the kitchen area, grinning like a little kid at the unopened box of cereal, a knockoff brand of fruit loops aptly named Fruity O's. Whistling to himself, he opened the box, and poured until the cereal was almost overflowing. Nodding at a groggy looking Snake, he picked up the milk, pouring just enough to get the cereal damp. "Fruity cereal?" Snake asked and Ike beamed with all his teeth showing. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah you know," Ike picked up a spoon, "just decided that life isn't too bad." Snake laughed as Ike popped the spoon into his mouth, both of them walking towards the table Roy was sitting at, eyes locked on the tv bolted to the wall.

"What's so interesting?" Snake asked and Ike glanced at the tv screen. A red banner on the bottom of the screen read 'Princess of Hyrule Pregnant' and he froze. A very familiar face filled the screen and Ike's mouth dropped open.

"Zelda!?" he gasped as the spoon clattered forgotten to the floor. He stared at the screen as the announcer continued.

"...about two months along according to our source."

"Oh fucking shit no," Ike leaned against the table, Snake grabbing his bowl of cereal before he dropped it.

"What's going on?" Snake asked and Roy looked to the very pale Ike.

"Ike that adds up way too well," he said and Ike just stared at the screen showing Zelda, THAT Zelda, the one he...

"This isn't happening," he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Snake asked again.

"Ike fucked her two months ago," Roy piped up and Snake laughed.

"Wait... You're serious?" Snake looked to Ike who numbly pulled the folded photo strip from his pocket. "Holy shit balls," he said and Ike collapsed on a chair.

"Okay look," Roy said as he snapped his fingers in front of Ike's face, "she hooked up with you, but you were smart right? You uh, wore something right? Pulled out?" Ike slowly shook his head and Roy slapped the side of his head. "How fucking stupid are you?!" he almost yelled and Ike looked at him.

"She was quite persuasive," he said weakly and Snake cleared his throat.

"May I interject here? She fucked you, maybe she fucked someone else too."

"Yeah!" Roy piped up. "Maybe she's a slut?"

"Look at her!" Ike snapped. "That..." He trailed off watching a red eyed Zelda dodging cameras. "I have to talk to her."

"Dude you don't even know if the kid is yours!" Roy said and Ike stared up at the screen, eyes on her still flat stomach. "Why would you wanna talk to her?"

"I've gotta know," he looked down at his bowl of cereal, the o's now bulging, soggy, and sad, their color tarnishing the little amount of milk in the bottom of the bowl. He pushed the bowl away and looked to Snake.

"Don't sweat it kid, you don't need to ask me," Snake said and Ike gave him a smile with no emotion. "Just find out and if it's not yours... run."

"Maybe do the same if it is," Roy chimed in.

XxX

Standing up to the biggest guys in his school to keep them from kicking his friend's ass when they found out he was gay? No problem. Leaping head first into boiling hot flames on the rig when there was an explosion to save a few crewmen? No big deal. Seducing a princess? Apparently also not a problem. Trying to get in to see said princess that might be carrying your child? Ridiculously impossible.

Ike stood at the threshold of the ancient Hyrule castle, still home to the royal family, and also holding tours in the historic spots. He stood out like a sore thumb with his dark blue hair, and he was starting to get annoyed with the stares. He stepped into the castle, not quite having a plan, just needing to talk to the princess. The space around him was decorated in ancient art and if he was less proud of his own heritage, he might've admitted the yellowed scrolls were covered in beautiful artistry and lettering. He found a sign directing all guests one way, and he smirked as he saw a very angry looking red eyed blonde woman in a tight fitting suit. Her posture was rigid and her hair braided to keep it out of her face. Ike had a hunch she was a bodyguard, and when she moved to a door marked restricted, he decided to stroll on in like he belonged there.

He followed her into the restricted area, her whirling with a hand out to slap him. Ike caught the hand and shoved her farther into the room, a relatively unimpressive room with doors he assumed were locked on the opposite side. "I need to speak to Zelda," he said and the woman launched at him, Ike blocking her hits relatively well even though they stung like hell. "Dammit stop!" He lashed out with the heel of his hand, smashing it into the red eyed woman's right arm. She faltered slightly under his strength and he used his opening to grab her wrists, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to kill you," she said in a ridiculously eerie voice and Ike felt a genuine chill run down his spine, as if a shadow had spoken to him.

"Kill me after you tell Zelda that Ike Greil is here to talk to her about a night two months ago in Delphino Plaza. It started at 'The Leaky Canteen', then the beach, then the photo booth," Ike pulled his copy of the pictures from his pocket, putting them in her hands, "and ended in my motel room. Tell her I'm here dammit." The red eyes searched his before she looked at the photos in her hand. Ike saw her eyes widen almost imperceptibly. "There was another set of those... It and Zelda were gone when I woke up. I just... I gotta know, please." He released her wrists and the blonde nodded once.

"Stay right here, do not try to follow me again or I will kill you."

"You got it boss," Ike said and the blonde nodded before moving to a door and opening it with a keycard and a complicated code. She stepped through the door and it shut behind her, leaving Ike standing there with his heart pounding like thunder.

XxX

"Princess?" Zelda looked up from the paperwork littering her desk, her bodyguard Sheik standing in the doorway.

"Sheik, how many times must I insist you call me Zelda?" she asked with a smile and was happy to see a ghost of a smile flicker across the Sheikah's stoic face. "What's up?" she asked, happy to have a small break from paperwork and people demanding to know things far too personal.

"There's a man here to see you... Now normally I wouldn't bother you with such matters but he..." Sheik stepped forward swiftly, holding out the photo strip and Zelda's eyes widened. "He says his name is Ike Greil and he gave me a detailed list of the night you... met." Zelda suddenly felt very sick. 'Ike?! Here!?' A conflicting tsunami of emotions engulfed her, wrapping around her like the thickest blanket doused in uncomfortably hot water. "Princess? What do I do with this man?"

"S..." Zelda shook her head. "Bring him here."

"Are you sure about this?" Sheik asked and Zelda smiled at her weakly.

"No, but send him up anyway," she said and Sheik nodded before vanishing out the door.

XxX

Ike watched as the red eyed woman came back into his small cell of a waiting area. "Follow me," she commanded and Ike nodded, "stay with me at all times, if you wander-"

"You'll kill me," Ike finished her threat and noticed an almost smile cross her lips. Then she motioned for him to follow her and he did, stunned beyond words as they stepped into a white hallway, Ike feeling like he was in the middle of sci fi movie. They passed an elevator and moved instead to a stairwell so white it hurt his eyes.

"This way," she said unnecessarily and they went up, her opening another windowless door with a keypad, much like the first one. The door swung open and Ike couldn't help the impressed low whistle that escaped his lips. It was like stepping into a time machine, the walls were the ancient stone, covered in tapestries and fine paintings, antique tables holding priceless works of art and rare flowers. Then he saw someone running by with a tablet, and he smirked to himself, noticing the telltale signs of modern life hidden almost seamlessly with the original stonework. The door slid shut, blending in with the wall behind it as if it was never there. It was impressive, and he tried to keep up with his guide and not stop in awe at the sight. She led him through a deceptively tricky hallway, him knowing it would be hard to find his way out on his own, no doubt the original designer's intention centuries ago.

They made it to a shut door and Ike felt his heart being torn between stopping and beating itself to death against his rib cage. The woman looked to him, amusement in her red eyes. "Are you going to pass out?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I might."

"Just... Don't upset her or I'll kill you," she said and Ike let out a squeak of a laugh.

"No pressure right?" She smiled at him, and his heart decided to speed up and bruise his rib cage, possibly even crack a few in the process as she knocked and opened the door. Ike stepped in behind her, breath catching at the sight. Behind an old desk made of no doubt some fancy wood, was the one woman he had been trying to forget for two months. She stared at him, pale and almost frightened looking.

"Thank you Sheik," her voice was soft, but in her office Ike realized how foolish he had been to miss the power it held that night, "you may leave."

"M'lady-"

"Out," she commanded and with that Sheik left, leaving Ike and Zelda alone.

 **XXX**

 **thanks for reading and following! And (is it getting old to be thanked all the time?) thank you concisponci for leaving reviews that either make me think or make me say "stop reading my mind!" Until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I... Bow to you?" Ike asked nervously. "I don't uh... I don't know what protocol is on this." Zelda felt her face try to make a smile but, judging by his own face growing more neutral, it must have come out a grimace. "Look alright, I'll drop the crap. What the hell?" He stepped closer to her desk and she felt her heart flutter. "You're the fucking princess of Hyrule?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"And that didn't seem relevant to mention?!"

"I thought it would hinder things," Zelda didn't understand why she felt the need to be cold, maybe it was the harsh emotions carved into his eyes.

"Hinder? Yeah, it wouldn't have fucking happened!" he growled out in an angry whisper. "I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now... Fuck is it mine?" Zelda looked up at him, nervous to dive into those beautiful eyes. "Zelda, are you pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes," she managed to whisper and he shut his eyes tightly.

"I did my research," he said, voice alarmingly calm, "and a child that's not one hundred percent Hylian won't be recognized by any of you." Zelda raised an eyebrow slightly, curious what he was going to suggest. Was he going to be like her father and demand she 'remove the problem'? "I want my child Zelda."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"You carry my child, I'll take it back to Crimea with me. I won't mar the royal family with my 'dirty blood'."

"Ike, stop," she didn't want to beg him, didn't want to break down in front of him, but she felt the tears beginning to clog her throat. "I'm not giving up this baby."

"I wouldn't suggest that," he said. "I respect the ideals of your religion, I just want my child."

"No Ike," she said firmly, "I am not giving up my child." She looked deep into those damnably beautiful eyes, wondering how anyone could ever resist them, and watched confusion flicker across his facial features. "I refuse to let go of this child. I carry the curse of the royal family... We have a hard time getting pregnant," Ike snorted, "and keeping a pregnancy to term."

"So you're saying that despite your family's immense hatred for my people," Ike leaned forward on her desk, hands flat on some paper she probably should be signing to stay on schedule, "you want to actually raise my child?"

"Yes," she stared at his hands, wanting to reach out and grab the oil stained fingers, feel them caress her skin again...

"Zelda," Ike sighed and she looked up at him worriedly, "you can't expect me to go along with that. That's my child too. I have the right to be in the baby's life. In Crimea, our baby won't be hated."

"Crimea splits between two races-"

"That's not how it is anymore," Ike cut her off. "All that's changed, it hasn't been like that in generations. Our child would be happy there, not to mention spoiled rotten by my mother." He smirked at that and Zelda felt her heart flutter and her stomach jump to see him make another expression, even if it wasn't directed at her. "Zelda..." He shook his head. "Aside from the remark about the being locked in a dusty castle, was any of that night real? You lied about you-"

"I was me Ike," she said and he held up a finger, "I just didn't mention being a princess."

"That's a big part of what you are," he said firmly. "I... Don't know what to do now." Ike straightened up and Zelda stood up slowly, him looking ready to jump over her desk and catch her if she fell.

"I will not give up this child Ike."

"Neither will I," he said, and she couldn't help but walk around her desk to him, stopping just out of arm's reach.

"Then you'll have to stay here," she said and he gave her a look like she sprouted another head. "I cannot have you roaming around passing along that I am carrying our child, the public will not..." She swayed on her feet, a wave of fatigue hitting her like a train. Ike lunged forward and caught her, wrapping her in arms she hated to admit she had wanted to feel since she left him laying there in the motel.

"Is that what being in my child's life means?" he asked and she looked up at him with drooping eyelids. "To be there I have to not exist?"

"I don't know..." She felt tears sting her eyes and she tried to blink them away, but all she managed to do was bring them to her cheeks. "I don't know anything anymore Ike. I thought I did, really I thought I was the smart one and..." her words died on her lips as he wiped away her tears with his thumb gently.

"Look," he took a deep breath, "I'll stay and we can figure this out. I mean... Maybe we can work this out and it's just something we aren't seeing right now because we're both a bit emotional right now." Zelda nodded, leaning on him heavily, inhaling the scent of him and realizing just how amazing he smelled. "You look beat, can't you go lay down or something?"

"Well I have to finish up this-"

"Zel," Link burst in her office, eyes finding her in Ike's arms with a glare. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He stepped into the office, and Zelda was surprised to feel Ike turn to Link and gently push her behind him. "Haven't you done enough? You fucking knock up my sister and just show up? What is it you want? You want money? Fame? What?" Link got up in Ike's face and Zelda watched with a growing knot in her stomach as Ike just stared him down.

"You done yet?" Ike asked. "I don't think the brother that drug his sister to the bar to get laid has any say in this. I'm not after money, fame, or any of that shit. I want my child."

"And you," Zelda felt her heart fall as her father stepped into the office, "can have the dirty thing when it's born since my foolish daughter refuses to do what she should with it."

"'Dirty thing'?" Ike asked incredulously. "I better have fucking heard you wrong," his voice was low and Zelda instinctively reached out and gripped his arm. "That child-"

"Has your filth written all over it," her father sneered and Ike's hands gripped into fists. Zelda watched his knuckles go white, her own anger pushed at her father's words expressed in the tightness of that grip.

"What about me is filthy sir?" He asked between gritted teeth.

"Every last drop of your blood," Zelda felt the muscles in Ike's arm tighten even more, and she put another gentle hand on his upper arm.

"Father," she spoke up in the best voice she could summon at the time, "I would ask you not to speak to the father of your grandchild that way."

"That baby is no grandchild of mine," with that her father turned on his heel and stalked out, Ike muttering a stream of words she couldn't understand.

"And that's Daddy Dearest!" Link laughed and Ike turned his attention back to him. "You've just met the entire royal family of Hyrule, my dear sister-fucking-man, how do you feel?"

"Fucking fantastic," Ike growled out and Zelda gave Link a look.

"What's that for?" he sighed as he noticed.

"Princess?" Rosalina poked her head in the door and paused, Zelda tensing up as she noticed her secretary run her eyes over Ike in an appreciative way. "Um, Princess Peach is on line one, she is being quite her usual self."

"I'm out," Link bolted quickly, Zelda shaking her head.

"Tell her to call back later," Ike spoke up and Zelda looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she said and he shook his head.

"You just told me that it's hard to get and stay pregnant for your family, I'm not taking any chances," he said firmly and Rosalina made a tiny 'aww'. "Where's her room?" he asked Rosalina who smiled at him.

"Follow me," she said and Ike looked to Zelda.

"I'm not resting yet," she said firmly and he scooped her up into his arms bridal style, her letting out a nervous giggle. "Stop put me down!" she demanded and he nodded to Rosalina.

"Lead the way," he said and off Rosalina clicked in her silver heels, Ike holding Zelda like a delicate flower.

"Ike, set me down," she said and he looked down at her with a smirk.

"You can't command me Princess," he said. "Remember? I'm nothing but a dirty Crimean."

 **XXX**

 **I've gotten quite a bit of feedback on this story so thank you to my guest reviewers, Purple Mercenary, and (gee I wonder who) concisponci for reviewing like the awesome people you all are. And thanks for following. And reading! Until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalina strutted down the hallway in front of Ike, him oblivious to the sway of her hips as he stole glances at the princess in his arms. Her head kept leaning on his chest and he knew she would fall asleep before they even made it to her room. As they moved, Ike felt Zelda finally go limp, and a grin curled up the corner of his lips as he was led to a winding stone staircase, a deep red carpet cushioning his steps as he moved up.

"Did she fall asleep?" he almost jumped as Sheik appeared beside him.

"Just did," he said softly, looking to the blonde woman curiously. "What are you? You're not Hylian."

"I'm a Sheikah, we have always served the royal family from the shadows," she said and Ike nodded slowly.

"That's not foreboding," he said and Sheik put a gentle hand on his arm.

"As long as you behave, I won't have to hurt you."

"I'm innocent," Ike said and Sheik snorted.

"I think half of Hyrule would disagree with that."

"Why? What the hell is wrong with being Crimean around here?" They stopped walking and Ike almost bumped into Rosalina as she turned to them.

"This is her room," she opened the door and Ike stepped in, once again impressed and a bit taken aback by the sight. A massive bed, neatly covered in dark purple sheets, a vanity fit for a princess, and a dark wooden dresser were impressive, as was the view of the garden from the balcony.

"Holy shit," Ike said and Sheik smirked. He strolled forward and gently laid Zelda on the bed, feeling the guard's eyes on him as he stared at her for a moment. "Say what's on your mind," he said as he looked up at the red eyes focused on him.

"I want to know what's going on in your head," she said and he gave her a curious look. "You're the father of the princess's baby, you two aren't in a relationship, what the hell are you going to do?"

"I..." Ike looked at the sleeping princess, his eyes lingering on her stomach, "I don't know. If she wasn't a princess of a country that despises me for no fucking reason I..." he trailed off. What would he do?

"You would...?" Sheik tried to prompt him and he shrugged. "My advice? Try to make it work between you two."

"Make what work?" he asked and Sheik nodded to the door. He followed her out and she shut the door silently.

"Make it work," she said and Ike held out his arms.

"What? We fucked, it's not like we had a..." he trailed off as Sheik held the photo strip in front of his face.

"The look in both of your eyes in that last photo, the smile on her face when she's laughing... I have never seen her look like that," Ike stared at the photos, a grin coming to his lips. "You made her do that, nothing and no one else." Ike smiled and took his photos back from the guard, looking to the red eyes and shaking his head.

"She was gone in the morning when I woke up," he said sadly, "she couldn't have seen that we had too much." Sheik slapped his arm, pulling him along the hallway.

"And what would you have done in her shoes? A princess caught in a stranger's bed?"

"Sheik," Link stepped up to them, blue eyes glaring at Ike, "he and I need to have a nice chat." Link looked to Ike who shrugged.

"Lead the way," Ike said and Link nodded, both of them moving into what Ike immediately realized had to be Link's room. The massive bed was the same, except for the dark green sheets tossed around, looking to rebel against anything neat and orderly, as did the rest of the room. Clothes lay scattered about, and an odd incense filled the air. Link sat on the bed, tucking his legs up, watching as Ike stood there awkwardly.

"How did you manage to seduce my sister?"

"I think I more or less caught her on the rebound," Ike said and Link snorted.

"Zelda was wallowing in self pity earlier that day, she wasn't exactly in the mood for a frolic with a stranger."

"What's the point of this?"

"You fucked my sister."

"You brought her to a bar to get fucked."

"Fucked, not pregnant."

"You don't think I'm upset by this?" Ike said with a cold laugh. "I am in no spot to have a child with anyone, least of all a princess!"

"She can't fall in love with you," Link growled, "I won't let her."

"Look," Ike said, voice threateningly low, "I don't even want to be here. I want my child, a right I have and one I will exercise if necessary. You idiotic people seem to forget that I have the upper hand here in every way possible. I am walking around, the best news story of the century, a gold mine waiting to be struck, and I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"And why's that?" Link sneered.

"Because," Ike crouched, putting himself eye level with Link, "I care more about the child in that volatile womb than any of you, and vicariously I care more about Zelda's wellbeing." Link opened his mouth and Ike grabbed him, his hands holding Link still. "I smell shit on you, what do you fucking use?"

"Nothing," Link practically spat at him. "I'm clean." Ike stared at him and slowly shook his head.

"Tell me."

"Fuck you."

"Heroine?" Ike watched a flicker of surprise light in Link's eyes. "That shit will kill you. You gotta stop."

"Why the fuck do you care?" He snapped and Ike leaned his face close to Link's.

"Because Zelda, your sister, the woman carrying my child, cares about you. If it weren't for her, I would just let a junkie fall into his own pathetic hole."

"I'm not a junkie," Link said and Ike pushed up the sleeve on his right arm. Link pulled his arm back, but the damage was done. Marks, ugly and discolored, littered the skin by the crook of his elbow.

"What's that shit on your arm then?" Ike asked and Link leapt to his feet, shoving Ike as hard as he could. Ike didn't budge, even as Link started slamming fists into his chest. After a moment, Ike grabbed the weakened prince's shoulders. Link shuddered and looked down at his feet. "I can help you if you let me."

"Help?" Link scoffed. "Don't you think they've done that a hundred times? I've been to the top rehab clinics in the nearest countries. They've tried everything."

"I don't think they've tried my idea," Ike said and Link looked up at him. "You need to stop before she notices a difference in you... Don't do it for yourself, you obviously don't care enough, do it for her." Link stared at Ike, uncertainty etched all over his face. "She's worth it, right?" Link swallowed the lump in his throat, Ike's eyes focused on him.

"Wh... What's your idea?"

XxX

Zelda woke up confused why she was in her room. She sat up, her stomach reminding her to do so slowly with a crippling wave of nausea. "Princess," Sheik sat in the corner on a stiff looking chair, and Zelda gave her a wince of a smile.

"Where's Ike?" She asked, worry creasing her brow.

"He's... Well look in the garden." Zelda gave her a confused look, slowly standing up and walking to her balcony. She glanced over the stone railing, eyes finding Ike standing there, Link sweating in a dark green tracksuit as Ike shoved him.

"Go!" she heard Ike shout faintly and to her surprise her brother, who never listened to anyone, took off out of sight. "C'mon!" he shouted, then glanced in her direction. He raised a hand, and she returned the wave with a curious smile.

"What are they up to?" she asked Sheik who joined her on the balcony.

"I have no idea," she responded, and for the first time in her life, Zelda doubted the words of her bodyguard.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! And as always thank you concisponci for reviewing! I'll try to have the next chapter up today! Until then, much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner with her family had never been a favorite pastime of Zelda's, but as she entered the ridiculously elegant dining hall, her eyes fell on Ike and she decided she might have to change her mind. He was sitting beside Link which surprised her, and what worried her was their whispering. "Zel!" Link smiled up at her and Ike looked at her with a grin that made her heart thunder in her chest. "Come sit," he commanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's father?" she inquired and Link laughed.

"He refuses to sit with him," he pointed at Ike who beamed at her. "You should've fucked him years ago, he's like the greatest gift ever! Dad hasn't been near me all day."

"You two are friends now?" She asked and when they both chuckled she crossed her arms. "What the hell?"

"He is the sensei," Link bowed to Ike, "I am but the humble apprentice." Zelda had seen her brother do many strange things, but bowing to a man he was willing to punch earlier was by far the strangest. Ike waved off his words and smiled at her.

"Come on, sit down. Did you sleep good?" She sat across from him, a thousand questions she wanted and needed to ask all fighting to be voiced first.

"I did," she managed and he nodded.

"What is it?" he asked, concern reflecting in the deep blue depths of his eyes.

"I have quite a few questions for you," she said in her calm voice she used for press conferences and Link rolled his eyes. "Question one: you aren't married, engaged, or otherwise spoken for are you?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "that depends."

"On?" Zelda felt her heart begin to drop.

"On what the hell we are," he motioned between them and Link chuckled.

"You scared her," he stage whispered and she shot him a withering glare.

"What are we?" Ike asked and she let out a heavy breath.

"Undecided currently. Question two: do you have any other children, either born or yet to be born?"

"Nope," he said, eyes losing some of their amusement.

"Good. Question three:-"

"Do you like piña coladas?" Link started in and she slapped her hand on the table.

"Some of us actually have things going on dammit," she said and Link flipped her off.

"Some of us," he said as she glared at him, "have better things to do than sit here and listen to his sister be a cunt to the one guy dumb enough to knock her up. No offense Ike," he said and Ike shrugged. "I'm out."

"No," Ike grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting up, "you're not going anywhere." Link pulled his arm from his grasp, Zelda watching in stunned silence as her brother obeyed.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked and they turned to her with innocent eyes. "Oh forget it, I just..." she looked to Ike's face, trying to read his expression. "Ugh, whatever I quit." She leaned on the table, letting her head hit the wood.

"Zelda," Ike reached across the expanse of felled tree as old as the castle itself and gently laid his hand on top of her shoulder, "you gotta relax."

"Relax?!" she whipped her head up and he nodded. "What can I relax about? I'm pregnant, you're... you, I don't know what we are, I don't know how to figure it all out, and now my ex junkie brother is obeying your commands. You haven't even been here twenty-four hours and I'm already losing my mind I-"

"Zel," Link cut in calmly, "shut up."

"Look Zelda," Ike cut in before she could tear Link's head off, "we have time to figure everything out, don't worry alright? You and I are going to be okay, as will our child," she looked at him, he radiated calm and she laughed lightly.

"Are you not freaked out?"

"I'm having an internal panic attack," he said with a smile and she laughed.

"I need to learn how to have those," she said and he shrugged.

"It takes years to master."

"That's why he's the sensei," Link chirped up and, despite the fact that nothing at all was better, Zelda felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

XxX

"Holy shit," Ike said and Sheik rolled her red eyes, "this room is way too big."

"It's a guest room," she said and he turned to her.

"It's bigger than my mom's house," he said and she blinked at him.

"Get over it," she said and he chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most compassionate being on the face of the planet?" he asked and she shoved him.

"Bathroom is through there, closet is there," she vaguely pointed to the shut doors and Ike looked at her. "You're a big boy you can figure it out." Ike stepped into the room, feeling Sheik's eyes on him.

"Spill it," he said as he stepped further in and she crossed her arms.

"Are you really capable of helping the prince?"

"Gonna try," he said honestly and she narrowed her eyes.

"The princess will figure it out."

"Not if a certain red eyed weirdo doesn't spill the beans," he fired back and sighed. "He doesn't want her to know, I respect and get that. I wanna help him, he's alright."

"And what about you and the princess?" Ike collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"Fuck if I know. This is a ridiculously extraordinary circumstance. I want to be there for my child, and I think I like Zelda enough..."

"But?" Sheik asked and he looked up.

"But I'm Crimean and just in case you didn't notice, I'm hated around here. Why is that anyway?"

"Two reasons. One, in ancient times Hyrule needed help and Crimea turned its back on us."

"That's crap!" Ike snapped and Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"And also there were rumors of the late queen sleeping with a Crimean."

"Oh," Ike drew out the sound as that sink in. "So the late queen had a... Who?"

"The former president of Crimea," she responded and Ike chuckled.

"You don't know Crimean politics very well, the last president before the current one was a woman who..." he trailed off as Sheik nodded. "Oh, wow. Alrighty then, good for her. So I'm hated because the queen was more interested in lady parts than the king's dick. Nice."

"And the ancient back turning, yes."

"Crimea didn't do that," Ike said firmly and Sheik allowed a smug smile on her lips.

"The scroll is on the tour, we'll take it tomorrow."

"You guys kept a rejection letter? Sheesh... Weird ass country," he laid back on his bed, feeling the fatigue of the day hitting him. "You know, this bed is too comfortable."

"Is that a thing?" Sheik asked with doubt and Ike sat up.

"I'm used to a mattress about two inches thick on the oil rig. This," he slapped the soft bed, "is ridiculous."

"Good night Ike," Sheik's laugh was almost heard in her words as she shut the door, leaving Ike to his overly comfortable bed.

XxX

Zelda laid there on her left side as the doctor ordered, sleep evading her like a convict on the run. She wanted to know what to do, how to handle this crazy new life she had been thrust into. Letting out an annoyed growl, she stood up and pulled on her purple robe over her grey tank top and red shorts. She slipped dainty slippers on, leaving her room and strolling through the halls, a certain room in mind. She knocked as she came to the door, just loud enough to hopefully rouse him. A moment later, Ike opened the door, looking to her with sleepy eyes.

"Zelda?" he asked curiously as he stepped back, her trying not to let the sight of him in dark boxers be too enticing. She stepped into his room and looked around her appreciatively.

"Ike I..." she turned to find him closer than she thought, his arms already snaking their way around her robed body. Before she realized what was happening, she was kissing him, a heavy kiss that made her knees weak to feel him return. She maneuvered them to the bed, hands moving to untie her robe from her body.

"Zelda," he pulled back and she froze, him looking slightly nervous, "this won't... hurt the baby right?"

"No," she shook her head and he grinned, putting his lips back to hers as he worked her robe off in what had to be record time. His fingertips brushing her shoulders made electricity shoot through every inch of her body, and as she laid down on his bed, she felt nervous like she had the first time. He pulled her shorts off, and everything else came off in a blur for her as they found a perfect rhythm together once more, her yet again incapable of making intelligent noises.

XxX

Zelda woke up in Ike's bed, her hair wild from the night before. She sat up slowly, the door leading to the bathroom cracked open and seeping steam seductively. Snatching up her discarded robe, she wrapped it around her tightly before moving into the bathroom. The sight before her was something she could definitely get used to seeing. Ike showering was like a gift from the goddesses. How could one living person possess that much sex appeal?

He paused in lathering soap on his torso, eyes blinking away water as he looked at her through the glass inclosure. "Hi," he poked his head out and she bit her lower lip, "you wanna join me?" He held out a hand dripping with water and Zelda boldly untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. She hoped it looked sexy, and judging by his expression, she was successful.

"I've never..." she started as she took his offered hand, letting him help her into the shower.

"Never showered with anyone?" he asked and she nodded. He let out a low chuckle and pulled her to him, eyes running over her face as she blinked away the water. She realized her heart couldn't be doing something healthy as it sped up the second he touched her face, a thumb tracing her lower lip. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his words drawing goosebumps across her skin. She stood on the tips of her toes, wanting to kiss him. He leaned his face to hers, a grin on his lips.

"I want you," she almost whined and he grinned as he moved her subtly over to the wall, pushing her against the alarmingly cold wall. She felt him pick her up, her unsure how exactly this was going to work. "Ike..."

"Don't worry," he grinned like a devil, pulling her legs around his waist, "just enjoy it."

XxX

Rosalina paced in her office, nerves on edge as the princess was late. Sheik stepped into the office, red eyes finding Rosalina mid pace. "Where is she?" Sheik asked and Rosalina threw her arms in the air.

"Heaven only knows." Sheik rolled her eyes and turned with a start as Zelda entered the office.

"Good morning!" Sheik and Rosalina shared a look at Zelda's chipper attitude. "What?" Zelda was never chipper this early, especially not since the coffee had been removed from her morning routine.

"Princess, you haven't had coffee have you?" Rosalina asked and Zelda hummed happily.

"I most certainly have not had any coffee," she said finally. The two shared a look that Zelda ignored. "Come now, we mustn't waste the day!" She strolled into her office and Rosalina giggled. Sheik turned to her.

"What's so funny?" she demanded and Rosalina kept laughing.

"She got laid again," she said finally and Sheik tried to fight off a grin at that.

 **XXX**

 **I'm not going to lie, I'm way too hyper right now to have much to say here that would be beneficial so... THANK YOU FOR READING. And thank you for following! And, to the ever wonderful concisponci, a big thank you for reviewing any and all things Zike I post (if you are not aware dear reader, I have quite a few posted...) anyway, I warned you I'm hyper. Until next time! Much love, the humble pyroleigh**


	10. Chapter 10

"ZELDA!" The piercing shout of Peach made Zelda cringe. The doors to her office banged open and there she stood, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, blonde hair as long and wavy as ever. Zelda smiled at the woman clad in a pink business suit, hoping her disdain was hidden. Peach was great really, her and Link just had a wild fling a few years back that ended with him in rehab for the twentieth time. "My god Zelda! I have got to know!" Zelda raised an eyebrow and Peach scoffed as she plopped herself onto the chair across the desk from her.

"Know what?"

"The baby daddy!" Peach bounced in her seat. "Who is he? C'mon! Spill spill spill!"

"He's uh-"

"Princess," Rosalina poked her blonde head in the door apologetically, "Ike and your brother are eh... fighting." Zelda leapt to her feet, practically dashing out the door. She heard the shouting coming from down the hall, Link swearing up a storm. Heart fighting to break out of her chest, Zelda caught up to them.

Ike had a grip on Link, who was flailing and trying to hit him.

"Give it back dammit!" Link roared and Ike pushed him away.

"No, now calm down before-"

"Goddesses damn you!" Link screamed. Zelda hadn't seen her brother act like this since...

"Link! Ike!" she jumped forward and Link paled. "What the hell?"

"Nothing," Link said and Ike smoothed his worn t shirt, the faded lettering foreign to Zelda.

"Tell me," she demanded and Link's eyes hardened. "Dammit Link are you using again?" she asked softly, not wanting everyone to hear, and to her surprise Ike stepped forward.

"It's my bad, don't worry," he said soothingly, "I took his phone trying to make a joke, apparently I went too far." Zelda didn't believe the bullshit she was being fed, not for a second. Ike looked behind her, and Zelda realized Peach had followed her out.

"Well now Zelda," Peach put her hand on her hip, "how do you get any work done with such handsome men hanging around?"

"We usually keep her blindfolded," Ike smiled at Peach and Zelda felt a twinge of jealousy.

"And who're you?"

"Ike Greil," Ike bowed slightly and Peach giggled.

"Aren't you Crimean?"

"Don't tell anyone," Ike whispered conspiratorially and Peach let out another giggle. Zelda felt her fists clench and she wanted to punch Peach. Was he hitting on her? Why would he do that? How could he do that after... Zelda paled slightly. They hadn't actually discussed what they were. She had no claim on him. "May I steal your brother, my princess?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Go ahead," she tried to turn away but Ike caught her elbow. She cast him a withering look and he let go, Link snorting.

"Bitch," he sneered and Ike turned to him, the duo walking off quickly.

"Wow Zelda," Peach said and Zelda tensed, "that Ike is hot... Is he like Link's trainer or something?"

"Something," Zelda said vaguely. "What brings you to town Peach?"

"Baby shopping hello!" she squealed and Zelda chuckled.

"It hasn't been long enough to know the sex yet."

"Not for the munchkin, for you! You need hot maternity clothes and I'm your lady, let's go!" She grabbed Zelda's hand and off they went.

XxX

"Fucking hell!" Link screamed at Ike as he tied him to his bed, Link lashing out with his free hand. "Get off me!" he roared.

"You're an idiot," Ike said firmly as he finished tying up his left wrist. "I thought we were trying to hide this from Zelda."

"Oh Zel," Link whined and Ike grabbed his right wrist, tying it up with another silk tie, "I love her. She's the best... Mm I want her to be happy." Ike stared at the bound up Link, wondering if he should knock him out. "You'll make her happy right?"

"Yeah, I will," Ike said soothingly.

"Even if she's gonna be queen? You'll be fine with that?"

"She's gonna be queen?" Ike asked, feeling dumb for not having thought of that before.

"Shit yeah, they won't let me be king," Link said, shaking his bound wrists. "She's a helluva leader," Link shuddered.

"You're going to hit withdrawals really bad man," Ike said seriously. "This is going to be tough, and I'm going to have to keep Zelda away from you... You can punch me when this is over okay?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "I'm also gonna beat the shit outta you for knocking up my sister..." He shuddered and Ike smiled as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call my mom, tell her she's going to be a grandma, then I'll probably check in on Zelda."

"She's not gonna be happy with you right now," Link whined, shaking slightly. "She gonna have a fit over you talking to Peach..."

"Why?" he asked as he glanced to Sheik in the corner.

"You were being nice to her, Zelda will freak after what happened with the big nosed dickwad." Link started whimpering and Ike stood up.

"Sheik just keep an eye on him, let him sweat and suffer."

"You got it boss," she said and Ike leaned towards her.

"Will Zelda really be upset?"

"Yeah," she nodded carefully. "I would wait until she gets back and tell her what you want the two of you to be... Which is what by the way?"

"I... I'm working on that," he said and Sheik rolled her red eyes. "Keep an eye on him yeah?"

XxX

"Hey Mom," he smiled as she answered the phone.

"Ike! Where is my wonderful son?"

"Uh... I'm in Hyrule."

"Hy...Hyrule? What on earth are you doing there?"

"Mom, are you sitting down?"

"Ike Greil, what's going on? What's happened?"

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said and the line went quiet. "Mom?"

"Who? When's the baby due? Boy or girl? Names?!" She spewed questions like a machine gun and Ike laughed.

"Mom, I just found out myself I-"

"Wait a minute," she cut him off. "Since when have you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't mom, she was a..."

"You weren't careful were you?"

"No," he laughed into the phone and she sighed. "Mom, what do I do? This woman is beautiful and amazing, I..."

"You two need a date," Elena declared and Ike paused.

"A date?"

"Yes! How else can you know if you want to be with her? You two bonded over the wrong thing, but that doesn't mean there isn't more there."

"You're a wise old sage mom," he said with a smirk.

"Drop the old and I agree," Ike could hear the smile in her voice and he shook his head. "Other than that... When's the baby due?"

"Uh..." Ike laughed, "mom I've been so overwhelmed with shit I haven't even asked."

"You need to!" she commanded and Ike laughed.

"I'll ask when her highness returns. I love you mom, gotta go bye."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! A high five to my followers and a big high five and hug for you concisponci for reviewing every chapter! (You mind reading crazy person!) until next time (which I'm already working on) much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda rolled her eyes as Peach held a bright pink shirt out. "No," she said firmly.

"Just try it!" Peach made a pouty face and Zelda grabbed it with a groan.

"I don't look good in pink," she sighed as she went into the dressing rooms.

"You never wear it, how could you possibly know?" Peach fired back and Zelda smirked to herself. "So what's the deal with that Ike guy?" Peach asked and Zelda paused, not happy about the reminder of Ike's... was it flirting?

"He's uh-"

"The way he grabbed your arm Zelda," Peach said casually, a little too casually, "I think he likes you, whatever he is."

'Then why was he hitting on you?' Zelda thought grumpily to her as she stepped out of the dressing room in the pink top. Peach gasped.

"I love it!"

"I hate it. You know I like purple," Zelda said and Peach scoffed.

"You can wear more than one color seriously. I'm buying it for you! Don't even start!" She cut off Zelda's words with a smirk. "Now come on, try on these!" Zelda stared at the mountain of shirts and pants in her arms, a sigh escaping her lips.

XxX

An hour later and Zelda was beginning to feel like a fashion doll. Every two seconds it was "try this!" or "ooh perfect!" She was currently standing in front of a mirror, a dark purple nightie clinging to her curves.

"No," she said and Peach scoffed.

"It's purple!"

"No."

"Zelda look at it! It's sexy and," she pointed to the model wearing the same style nightie in a different color, her swollen belly hugged comfortably and flatteringly, "it will look sexy when you're a balloon."

"Gee thanks Peach," she said sarcastically.

"And," Peach continued as if oblivious to her sarcasm, "the baby daddy'll love it. And he is...?"

"He's someone," Zelda said absentmindedly as she turned in front of the mirror once again, thinking of him in the shower that morning... "Do they have it in deep blue?" she asked and Peach smiled.

"Who's that for?"

"Someone," Zelda answered and Peach clapped her hands excitedly.

"I want details! Over lunch! Let's go I'm starving!" She paused and laughed. "After we pay for that and you change of course..."

XxX

The surplus of purchases in the trunk of the town car, Zelda and Peach sat down at the nicest little bistro in the capital. Zelda was relieved to get off her feet and she ordered the biggest glass of lemonade they served. "So," Peach started and Zelda sighed, "oh don't you dare missy! You have to tell me." Zelda glanced around them, their bodyguards were a respectable distance from them, but not far enough to be hindered if there was a threat. Any other patrons were kept at a very good distance, not that the pricey place held many people to begin with.

"He was a one night stand," she whispered and Peach gasped.

"You? Oh my god now I have to know everything!"

"Goddesses Peach he was so charming and witty..." Zelda rolled her eyes. "I had no intention of sleeping with anyone and he talked me out of the bar and-"

"You went to a bar? Where?"

"Isle Delphino," Zelda admitted and Peachg gave her a look. "Link's idea," she held up her hands and Peach sighed.

"Fair enough... Go on."

"I was there, we talked, we walked on the beach, and next thing I knew I was having the best sex ever... until we went again. Apparently he's incredible every time."

"Every..? You're still-"

"Yes."

"Then why hasn't he come forward? Why not have a big press conference and announce the upcoming marriage?"

"Peach," Zelda laughed lightly, "it's not that simple."

"How's it not? You obviously still like him, otherwise you would've terminated the pregnancy, if you're still going at it you guys have great sexual chemistry-"

"I don't know if he even likes me or how he feels about me being what I am. I didn't tell him when we met obviously and-"

"Has he demanded money?" Peach asked and Zelda shook her head.

"He wanted me to have our baby and give it to him so he could raise it away from this."

"Wow," Peach sounded impressed and Zelda sighed. "What's he do for a living?"

"Works on an oil rig," Zelda said and Peach waggled her eyebrows.

"That means muscle. Where's he from?"

"Not here," Zelda said and Peach stared at her. "We haven't talked about what we're going to do and I'm worried. After Ganondorf-"

"That pig can go fuck a duck girl," Peach said and Zelda laughed as the waiter looked at her funny before setting their lemonade before them.

"What would you like?" he asked in a soft voice and Peach beamed at him. They placed their orders and the waiter vanished from sight.

"Now come on! I need details! Don't leave out a single one!" Zelda smiled at the exuberant princess across from her. Sure she drove her nuts, and the whole thing with Link strained their already strained relationship more, but when it came down to it, she couldn't keep her completely in the dark.

"Well," Zelda picked up her lemonade and took a sip, "it started with..."

XxX

Ike roamed the tourist attraction that was once the grand front hall, blending in better with a goofy green hat he snagged from Link's room hiding his blue hair. The tapestries were beautiful woven masterpieces, worthy of the oohs and aahs they drew from the onlookers. He kept moving though, past portraits that showed the past royalty, the heroes of legends, all the way to a yellowed scroll in a language he could read perfectly.

"'Princess,'" he read, murmuring the words in his native tongue, "'we wish that we could aid you in your war against the darkness... However we face our own peril right now, at the hands of our own madman, and cannot spare the force necessary for they are engaged in battle and our numbers dwindle.'" Ike swallowed hard. The madman had to be the Mad King, the time of the Radiant Hero. He turned to the plaque beside the letter. The translation was off a little. 'Will not spare the force'. "Fucking shit," he said, drawing a gasp from the blonde little girl next to him. He looked at her and smiled an apology before walking off, wondering how the pompous ass of a king would take knowing that most of his hatred was built on a bad translation.

XxX

"But who is he?!" Peach wanted to know and Zelda smiled tightly. "C'mon Zelda! I would tell you!"

"I can't Peach," she picked at her salad, the smell of the dressing almost turning her stomach. "I don't know what he and I are and-"

"What do you want it to be?" Peach asked and Zelda stopped stabbing at the cherry tomato.

"I want him to be by my side but it's not that simple."

"Why not?" Peach asked and Zelda opened her mouth only to close it.

"Because more than likely I will be queen, and I don't know how the people will react, not to mention my father. He's already reacted badly," Zelda finally stabbed the tomato, the juice oozing out of the puncture wound slowly. "I don't think I can eat right now," she put down her fork and sipped her lemonade.

"Are feeling sick? Should we go?" Peach's face crinkled with worry and Zelda nodded.

"I don't want to cut the day short but-"

"Don't be silly, I get it," Peach snapped her fingers and one of her guards was there in a second. "Pay the bill, we're leaving."

XxX

Ike smirked like he had never smirked before as he sat across from the king of Hyrule, the man's most likely botoxed face showing every bit of annoyance and confusion as Ike read the letter once more. "Your translator got it wrong," he said again, "and you and everyone around here have been shunning Crimea because of it. No one thought to point this out at some point and say 'hey this isn't correct' because no one around here speaks Crimean. I do."

"Are you positive?" the king looked up at him and Ike nodded.

"I think it's time you call the new president and schedule a golf game or something. Stop this bullshit."

"I have my own reason for my dislike of you and your kind," the King growled and Ike chuckled.

"Because of your late wife? I'm sorry about the affair but seeing how you treat Zelda and Link, I kinda get it." He watched the king's knuckles go white as his hands clenched to fists.

"Zelda was my golden child, everything was working perfectly and she goes and gets knocked up by a Crimean dog."

"It takes two to tango sir," Ike said firmly, "if you wanna hate anyone, hate me, don't take it out on her."

"Don't you dare-"

"I know about pregnancies being hard for the family," Ike leaned forward, "don't put stress on her over this. You wanna take me out back and shoot me? That's fine, I get that, but don't you dare take it out on her. She's doing a damn good job here, I did my research. She's under enough stress, she doesn't need you adding to it." He sat back, watching the emotions dance in the king's eyes.

"You're one to talk," he sneered. "You impregnated my daughter and haven't done anything to help. How do you think she feels knowing that the man whose child she carries won't be there-"

"I'm here," he growled.

"Not really though right? You're here in the shadows, screwing with her mind." Ike swallowed down a stream of curses, clenching his jaw to keep them in.

"Sir," he said tightly, "if I tried to step from the shadows would you like that? For the world to know that your daughter is carrying my child? If so then-"

"I want you to leave and never step foot in my country again. I will even pay you to go, how's that sound?" Ike stood up, anger overcoming him.

"You can take every single rupee you have and shove it up your ass. I care about her, I'm not going anywhere." With that he turned and left the office, letting the door slam behind him.

XxX

"Zelda's back," Rosalina smiled at Ike as he moved past her in the hallway.

"Where is she?" he asked and Rosalina cleared her throat.

"Right now she's putting away the clothes from the shopping spree in her room."

"Thanks Rosalina," he smiled at her and she nodded. "Hey um," he stepped closer to her, "keep her away from Link for a while. He's got a bug and I don't want her catching it."

"Understood," Rosalina made a note in her tablet, "should I call the doctor for him?"

"Nah," Ike shook his head, "he's being stubborn just... Make sure she stays away okay?"

"Of course." Ike nodded and moved away, feeling like things were starting to be a bit more normal. He snorted at the thought. As if any part of this was normal.

"Oh Ike!" Peach's voice made him halt midstep, her strolling up to him with a smile. "How nice to run into you again."

"The pleasure is mine Princess. If you will excuse me though, I must have a word with Zelda-"

"Ike," she stepped closer to him and he backed up quickly. She giggled at his reaction. "I don't bite."

"I would hope not but-"

"You're a handsome Crimean man running around here... It raises a few questions."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like... Why? Why is a man such as yourself even here?" Peach stepped closer to him and Ike backed up once more. His back hit the stone wall and he had a brief second of panic. Was she seriously going to flirt with him?

"I am here because I have my own damn reasons to be," Ike said and Peach tsked.

"Such language Ike, it's unbecoming." She reached up and touched his chest with a gentle hand. Ike caught her unwanted hand, unsure what she was doing but knowing this, whatever it was, needed to stop.

"Don't," he warned. "Zelda is my princess, not you."

"You're Crimean, you have a president."

"That's not what I meant," he said and Peach smiled.

"I knew it was you!" she clapped her hands together excitedly and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You're her baby daddy, aren't you?" He moved from the wall, going past her and her questions he was sure she had. He needed to talk to Zelda right away.

XxX

Zelda sighed as she looked at the dark blue nightie in her hands and tossed it in a drawer. "Stupid thing to buy, 'it'll look sexy' my ass." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed at a knock on her door. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Ike's voice made her heart skip a beat and she looked at her reflection quickly. She looked a bit frazzled, but there was nothing to do about that now.

"Come in," she called and in he strolled, his eyes landing on her with something she couldn't read. "Ike? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he moved towards her and Zelda felt her heart speed up as he closed the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "How was shopping?"

"Boring but fruitful," she indicated the bags of clothes and he chuckled.

"I want to go on a date with you," he said and she laughed lightly. "I'm serious, me and you, no one else, that way we can talk and put all the crap behind us." She bit her lower lip and he swallowed. "Yes? No?"

"Of course I would like that," she smiled and he hugged her, kissing her temple. "People will see though Ike, and-"

"Then we'll do it here, I'll cook you something and we can have a nice dinner."

"You can cook?" Zelda asked and he sniffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know I know my way around the kitchen." She smiled as she buried her face in his chest, trying not to think of the morning's activities her hormones kept reminding her of. "Zelda," he stepped back and pulled her to her bed, making her sit down on the edge, "I want more from you than just amazing sex alright? This is going to sound like a stupid thing but... I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to try to make this work." She felt tears well up in her eyes and he looked flustered. "What did I say? Why're you crying?" She couldn't answer him, all she could manage was to put a hand over her mouth and sniff. "Zelda I-"

"I want that too," she whispered and he let out a breath. She held out her arms and he held her, her face buried in his stomach.

"When are you free my princess?" he asked and she laughed softly at his words.

"Tonight."

"Alright... Where the hell is the kitchen?"

 **XXX**

 **And thank you for reading! Also, big shout out to you concisponci for reviewing like the awesomeness you are! Until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

"So... That's not going to kill the princess right?" Sheik asked and Ike shot a glare over his shoulder to the bodyguard sitting on the countertop. "It doesn't look so-"

"Try a bite," Ike whirled, spoon held out with a bite of the rice he was seasoning. "Isn't that what bodyguards do?"

"Uh," she shook her head and he walked up to her, the spoon held out. "Oh for fuck's sake," she took the bite and her eyes widened. "Holy crap that's good."

"Mmhmm," he said with a nod as he tossed the spoon in the sink. He cast a look around the massive kitchen and looked back at the blonde who was now eyeing the rice with hungry eyes. "I need a fork."

"Find it," she motioned around the metallic kitchen and Ike sighed dramatically, opening drawers and closing them with annoyance. "So you really think that tying Link up is going to help?"

"He's strong, he can do it," Ike said and she let out a little laugh. "Did you just laugh?"

"I did," she nodded. "You don't know the prince. He's not strong enough, he's failed at the finest rehab centers money can buy. How do you know that this will even help?"

"I had a friend who started using," he said, opening up a drawer and smiling triumphantly as he found the right fork to fluff the rice. "His family couldn't afford rehab so I looked into what they do and I just copied that with what I had."

"He's tied to his bed," Sheik said and Ike shrugged.

"He's not getting out, not the way I tie them."

"Used to tying people up?" she asked and he chuckled as he stirred a simmering pot on the stove.

"I had a girlfriend that liked it, I got good at it," he confided and Sheik made a face. "What?"

"I could never be tied up."

"I don't like it either, but she did and it led to some good times..." He grabbed the dish to hold his creation, using tongs to pull the chicken breasts from the pot. He eased the dish down, and moved the pot off the burner, pouring in some chicken stock.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Sheik asked as she watched him, red eyes following his movements.

"My mom fell into a deep depression when my father died, she wouldn't cook, wouldn't clean, wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, hell you were lucky if she got out of bed... So I started cooking and cleaning." He nodded in approval at the pot and poured the steaming contents over the chicken.

"Is she better now?"

"My mom? Oh yeah, she's a strong woman," he scooped the rice into a different dish, slapping lids on the dishes with a smile. "She told me when I was able to make her favorite dish that I was officially a great catch."

"Well, the princess of Hyrule agrees." He smirked at her.

"I don't know about that. God Sheik I've never had any trouble figuring out what to do in situations before and now..."

"Is it because she's a princess?"

"It's not that it's..." he trailed off and shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well," Sheik shrugged, "you two will figure it out. Just try for the sake of your child."

XxX

Sheik smiled a genuine smile at Zelda as she led her to a secluded area hidden in the depths of the gardens. Once a maze that rumor held people died in its depths, it was now a field of wild flowers that the gardeners had orders to not touch until the season was over and they faded away. Right now they stood in full bloom, the colors swaying in a gentle breeze. "He really made dinner?" Zelda asked and Sheik nodded.

"I can tell you the rice is delicious," she said and Zelda smiled, "can't say for the rest of it." She paused and pointed, "have fun Princess." Zelda gave her a last curious look before following her indicated direction. She rounded a corner in the wild flowers to see Ike nervously pacing, his back to her. She smiled and cleared her throat. He whirled, eyes wide with shock before he recovered with a grin.

"Hi," he said, hesitation in his voice.

"Hi," she said just as nervously and Ike laughed as he stepped towards her. He wrapped her up in his arms and she felt tension she didn't realize was building fade away. She hugged him back, smiling up at him and loving when he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulled back and she pouted. "That's all I get?"

"For now," he nodded and pulled her to the table. "Sit m'lady," he said as he poured her a glass of water.

"So formal," she said and he shrugged.

"I try to impress," he said and began putting food on her plate. The smell of the chicken hit her nose, herbs and a hint of something she couldn't name made her mouth water immediately. "Sheik approved the rice," he said said and she smiled at him curiously.

"You're nervous for me to eat your cooking huh?"

"Very," he confided as he sat across from her. "Now," he cleared his throat and motioned to her, "ask any questions you have, voice any concerns... Let's talk."

"Well," Zelda sighed and picked up her glass of water, "what are we even doing Ike?"

"Trying," he answered and she nodded. "Look I know you're stressed out about this and it's partly my fault so dammit I want to help however I can." She smiled at him and he gave her a small grin. "Am I?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"There's an unspoken 'but' there Zelda."

"Ike..." she ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated noise. "I don't know what to do anymore." She was fighting back tears at this point, the needle pricks poking at her eyes and demanding to be released. "I've always known, always and-"

"Me too," he said softly as he crouched beside her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "You are officially the first person that I have no idea what to do with." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead gently. "You know what though?"

"What?" she sniffed.

"I'm going to enjoy figuring it out." Her heart pounded at his words. "Now come on, let's get the crazy questions out of the way. Ask anything you want, I won't hold back." He moved from her side and sat across from her, eyes glittering with mischief.

"I don't know where to start."

"Anything you want to ask," he held out his arms, "I'm an open book."

"Were you flirting with Peach earlier?" the question flew from her mouth before she could think twice about asking it and Ike's eyes flashed with something akin to annoyance.

"No, I was trying to be nice without giving away what I was... I know you had a bad experience in the past but Zelda, I'm not him. I've never been a cheater, and I'm sure as hell not going to start now." She nodded and picked up her fork and knife, slicing into the chicken carefully. "I think she figured it out though." Ike said and she sighed.

"Peach has always been smarter than people give her credit for," Zelda took a careful bite of the chicken and her eyes widened. It was amazing. "Oh my goddesses this is incredible!" She quickly cut another bite and Ike chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a genuinely happy smile. He watched her take a few more bites, his own food forgotten as he watched her.

"Whut?" she asked around the bite of food in her mouth. Ike smirked and shook his head. "Din's sake what?"

"You're beautiful," she smiled at his compliment as she poked at her chicken.

"So," she smiled, "I was thinking that maybe we could do this fancy dinner tomorrow night. It's soon I know, but we're supposed to be trying right? It's a small dinner get together-"

"I would love to," he said and she smiled at him. "What do I need to wear?"

"A tuxedo...?"

"A tux? It's a small get together and I need to wear a tux?" Ike laughed. "We have very different opinions on what's appropriate for 'small get togethers'."

"If you don't want to-"

"No I do," he cut her off quickly and she smiled. "I want to do things with you. I just don't have a tuxedo."

"We'll get you one," she said quickly as she took another bite. "We'll see the fitter in the morning first thing and... Ike?"

"Hmm?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight? Please?" He smiled at her hopeful expression and nodded.

XxX

Ike smiled at Zelda as she stepped into the bathroom for a minute. He eased himself onto her bed, feeling waves of nerves he hoped he was hiding. He kicked off his boots and checked his phone right quick. He had a couple missed calls from Snake and one from Roy. The bathroom door opened and he looked up, feeling his jaw falling to the floor as she stepped out in a beautiful dark blue nightie. "Hi," he said with a grin and she paused.

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously and he nodded. "I look stupid right? I'm pregnant and trying to be sexy-"

"Zelda," he said with a wicked little smirk as he stood up, "you do not need to try to be sexy, but you look amazing in that. So amazing I almost feel bad for wanting to rip it off of you." She blushed as he carefully pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going to though."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to savor wanting and not having," he said with a pout as he gripped her hips, eyes looking tortured. She smiled at him and they moved to her bed, him kicking off everything but his boxers. He slid under the ridiculously soft covers, loving that she laid down next to him and curled up with him. They fit together like puzzle pieces and as her breathing grew heavy Ike couldn't help but smile. As sleep moved in to take him as well, he realized that this was something he could really get used to.

 **XXX**

 **thanks for reading! Sorry this update took some time, I had a slight problem with my chapter getting deleted. With that, I'm sorry thank you for your patience and a THANK YOU to concisponci for reviewing! Until next time much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

Sheik had been trained her whole life to remain stoic and silent, but as she watched Ike glare daggers at the tailor who was currently pinning sleeves to his tuxedo jacket, a grin split her lips. The grin threatened to grow into a full fledged smile as Ike said a few choice words in his native language, the tailor tsking in disgust. She was leaning against the tailor's desk, eyes going from Ike to Zelda who was having trouble as well keeping in her giggles. Finally Zelda giggled loud enough for Ike's rounded ears to pick up and he shot her a dirty look, one Sheik could see he didn't mean. "I'm not used to dressing up my princess," he said stiffly and Zelda shrugged.

"If you are to escort me to the gathering this evening, you must wear the appropriate attire," she said in her best princess tone. Ike glanced at Sheik who was smirking and he pointed at her.

"Not a word," he warned with a grin and she gave him an innocent look.

"I would never say a word to the penguin before me," she said and Zelda giggled, eliciting a little growl from Ike.

"This 'penguin' is about to tell both of you where to shove it," he grumbled and the tailor gasped at him. "What?"

"You should never say such things to the princess!" the old man snapped and Ike snorted.

"Will you fire me, m'lady?" he turned to Zelda with a grin and Sheik watched the blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Not yet," she said and Ike gave the tailor a look.

"Crimean dog one, Hylian tailor zero." He said with a wink at Zelda who blushed violently. "What's next on your agenda?"

"Finishing the fitting on my gown for tonight," she said and a look crossed his face, one of lustful intentions. Zelda smiled into her hand and Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Alright," the tailor nodded and stood up, "all done, I'll finish it and you'll be golden. Now get out so I can take care of the princess."

"Aye aye cap'n," he said with a little salute as he gently eased the tuxedo off. He leapt from the small pedestal and landed with a confident grin as he strolled to his clothes and pulled them on, glancing to see Zelda watching him intently. Sheik stepped up to him and pulled him out of the room roughly, not looking back at her princess. "What the hell?" He asked as they stood alone in the hallway.

"You have to be careful," she growled at him.

"Why? She's my girlfriend carrying my child, why can't I just be happy with her?"

"Because until she officially announces anything, you're my unofficial underling," she said and Ike scowled.

"This shit gets old," he said and Sheik put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "You're alright you know that?" he said and she smiled as she pulled him along.

"We have to check on our little princeling."

XxX

"Great," Ike said as he mopped up the sweat from Link's feverish brow, "he's out like a light. We need an IV drip with vitamins and fluids, he's going to be helpless for a few days... Maybe a week."

"I'll get it," Sheik said as she delicately brushed aside some soaked hair from the prince's face. Ike watched her, a grin coming to his lips. She looked up at him and noticed the grin. "What?"

"You're kinda sweet on him huh?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No," she said and Ike gave her a look. "No!" she insisted and he shook his head.

"You are," he said and Link's eyes fluttered open.

"Ike?" his voice was hoarse and weak.

"How're you feeling?" Ike asked and Link groaned.

"Like shit," he said and shuddered.

"Good. Come on," he leaned over and untied him, "let's get you in the shower you smell like you feel. Little help Sheik?" he asked and together they managed to haul the limp prince to his bathroom. Sheik turned on the shower as Ike pulled the sweat soaked shirt from Link's body. Link leaned heavily on Ike as Ike tried to awkwardly slide off his pants.

"'M I doing okay?" Link asked with a slur and Ike nodded. "Wha's Zel up to?"

"We're going to a dinner tonight apparently," Ike said and Link laughed.

"Have fun, those suck," Link mumbled into Ike's chest. Ike hefted the naked prince into his shower, leaning him against the tile wall as he angled the shower head towards him. Link whimpered as the warm water hit his skin and Ike looked to Sheik.

"Go for it," he said and Sheik gave him a look like he sprouted another head. "Wash him off, that's too much for me."

"Seriously? This was your idea," Sheik said and Ike gave her an innocent look.

"I'm not helpless," Link mumbled and tried to reach a shaking hand towards his shampoo. The bottle clattered to the floor and Sheik sighed.

"I'm not paid enough for this," she said and scooped up the bottle, popping the cap.

XxX

Zelda moved down the hall, Rosalina falling into step beside her. "Fitting done," Rosalina tapped away on her tablet with a blue stylus, "now we have to call the Altean Prime Minister and set up the-"

"Where's Ike?" Zelda asked and Rosalina paused.

"Last I saw him, he was with Sheik," she said and shrugged. "We have to set up a dinner with him and his new wife, she's younger than you, so she's nervous in her new role, it would be a good gesture to show that she doesn't need to be scared." Zelda smiled at Rosalina, the woman was a saint and both of them knew she was trying to find her another friend to go shopping with than Peach.

"Set it up," Zelda said and froze as she saw Ike and Sheik strolling along, Sheik smiling at him. Ike saw her and grinned as he made his way over to them.

"Have fun?" he asked and she nodded, trying to not focus on the fact that Sheik never smiled and never joked.

"The gown looks good," she said and Ike raised an eyebrow. "You'll see it later. Where's Link?" she asked, not only to change the subject but also because it was weird for him to not be underfoot.

"Not feeling good," Ike answered and she frowned. "He's alright, just stay away from him until he feels better."

"He's my brother I'll check on him when I want," she said stubbornly and moved to go around him. Ike caught her with a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Not with my child," he whispered and she looked up at him, eyes searching his. "He's sick and I don't want to chance you catching it."

"Yes he's so caring," Sheik said sarcastically and Zelda noticed her soaked clothes.

"What did you do Ike? Push her into the fountain?" Zelda put her hand on her hip and Ike chuckled as he shook his head. "Then why is she wet? Sheik go change, Ike... Can you walk with me?"

XxX

Ike walked silently with Zelda back to her room, him wondering what was on her mind. Finally, in the safety of her room, she turned to him. "Is Link okay?"

"He's just got a bug, he's fine," he said and stepped towards her, arms snaking around her waist.

"Ike I'm really busy today I've got a hundred things to do before-" he kissed her, loving that she didn't protest and instead kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't want something to help you focus?" he asked and pulled her towards the bed. She didn't fight him and he grinned as he unbuttoned her pants.

"Ike," she said and he chuckled at her half-hearted attempt.

"Just lay down, and I'll be nice," he grinned at her and she blushed. "This is all about you right now."

XxX

"Zelda," Ike was fidgeting with the bow tie nervously, and as Zelda looked at him she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"You look fine," she said reassuringly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He looked down her body, and Zelda blushed under the gaze. Her dress hugged her curves beautifully, the silky deep purple flattering against her pale skin. As they moved to the doors of the royal dining hall he stopped them.

"No Zelda you look fine," he said and she could hear his nerves in his voice, "I look out of place and I feel like a joke." He pulled her close and she smiled as she kissed his nose.

"It's just a small thing, no biggie."

"I'm in a tux," he said she hummed in approval. He brought his lips to hers and kissed them chastely.

"I like the view," she said and he shook his head. "Come on, let's do this and then I'll make it up to you..." His raised an eyebrow and she smirked at him. "It was all about me earlier... Maybe I can return the favor." Zelda turned him to the door and he took a deep breath.

"I can do this," he said and squeezed her hand before he let her hand go and opened the door for her.

XxX

"Fuck me..." Ike felt like falling asleep into his fancy appetizer. This was the stupidest thing he had ever agreed to do in his life. The duke of such and such was droning on and on, trying to impress the king, every pointed eared person at the table kept giving him weird looks for sitting by the princess, and he was starting to get annoyed. His hair wasn't that out of this place, it was just blue for crying out loud. He almost jumped when Zelda's hand landed on his leg under the table. He gave her a nervous look and she leaned on him briefly, hand squeezing his leg.

"This is boring huh?" she asked and he nodded. "You're doing great."

"Aside from the dirty looks?" he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So," a wife of the duke of some other fancy pants turned her eyes to Ike, "who exactly do we have here?" Ike smiled at her, her chubby face seemed warm enough, and her ears poked out almost comically from the side of her head.

"I'm Ike Greil, very nice to meet you."

"Ike Greil," she nodded and looked between them suspiciously.

"Ike is my new bodyguard," Zelda said quickly. "He's trying to learn my life and how it all works." The lady nodded but didn't look convinced.

"You're..." she started, obviously trying to ask around the elephant in the room.

"Crimean," he said and she nodded, "yes I am."

"Ah, and-"

"And we will be having the president of Crimea for dinner very soon," Zelda said firmly. "This is the time for a new era in Hyrule." Ike felt her hand squeeze his leg and he put his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers. He looked into her eyes and smiled, not caring if their interaction was technically inappropriate for a 'bodyguard'.

XxX

"You were amazing," Zelda said as they made it back to her room, her wincing as she sat on the edge of her bed and eased her feet out of the unforgiving heels. She looked up at Ike, watching him fiddle with his bow tie and a smile split her lips. He gave her an adorable frustrated face, and she motioned for him to come over to her. With deft hands she untied it and pulled it from his neck. "You did great, really I mean it."

"Yeah?" he asked as she stood up and pulled his jacket off, hands moving to the tiny buttons running down his torso.

"Yeah..." she said as she got the top three unbuttoned. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, eliciting a nervous giggle from her as she tried to focus on the buttons. He pushed his hips against her and she gave up, ripping the shirt open much to his surprise.

"Zelda," he said her name with a growl as she pulled him to the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently and he shook his head as he eased her down onto the bed.

"There's no chance of this being all about me, you should know that right now," he said as he lowered his lips to hers.

 **XXX**

 **And... We'll give them their privacy. Much love to my reviewers Senpai (guest), Purple Mercenary, and as always concisponci! And thank you for reading, following and (dare I say?) reviewing! Much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda woke up in her bed, a scowl coming to her lips as she realized she was alone. She tried not to think of how used to Ike's arms around her she had gotten, and instead focused on sitting up slowly. The bathroom door was shut and the light was off, which confused her even more as she stood, pulling on her robe over the nightie she was actually glad she let Peach talk her into. Voices on the other side of her door caught her attention and she moved to the heavy door, curious as a cat.

"...you started this." Sheik's voice was unmistakable, as was the voice that she heard next.

"Yeah and I really don't want Zelda to find out." What could have Ike so worried? A feeling pooled in Zelda's stomach, one that she had felt before.

"She's smart! She's going to figure it out! We keep sneaking around-" Zelda flung open the door, the duo freezing like deer caught in headlights.

"Zelda," Ike said her name, seemingly unable to say anything else.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded in her best princess voice.

"Princess-" Sheik's voice died as Zelda turned her glare from Ike to her.

"I was made a fool publicly before, I will not be made so again," Zelda said firmly. "I want to know right now what you two have been up to, and spare me the bullshit for your own sake. I've noticed the smiles from you," she pointed at Sheik, "and-"

"Zelda I-" Ike started but Sheik cut him off.

"We're rehabbing Link," she said quickly and Ike whirled on her.

"Seriously? Is keeping a secret not in your fucking programming you robot?" he growled out and Sheik gave him a withering glare.

"She was thinking something completely different you dim witted blue haired-"

"He didn't want her to know!" Ike snapped.

"Stop," Zelda cut off their argument and looked between them, uncertain if she believed them. "Is that the truth?"

"Is this whole fucking country this retarded?" Ike asked with an incredulous laugh. "News flash! Your brother is a drug-addled nut job and I was trying to fucking help him without you finding out because you've got enough to deal with right now. I told you," he stepped closer to Zelda, annoyance etched into his features, "I am not your ex so stop fucking treating me like I am. Your brother is sweating poison out of his body in his room, I would not fuck her," he pointed in Sheik's vague direction, "even if this, "he motioned between them, "joke of a relationship wasn't happening."

"Joke!?" Zelda demanded angrily.

"You're the one treating it like it is!" Ike snapped.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zelda's father's voice boomed out and she watched Ike tense before he whirled to face him.

"I swear that right now is the absolute worst time for your shit," Ike said through gritted teeth and Zelda reached out for his arm. He yanked it from her fingers with a glare. Without another word he stalked off, anger in every long stride.

"Perhaps it's time to kick the dog out?" the King suggested and Zelda shot him a look she was proud to see made him flinch.

"Fuck off, all of you," she said before going back into her room and slamming the door. Alone in silence, Zelda moved to her bed, collapsing with a strangled and confused sob.

XxX

Ike sat on his borrowed bed, legs bouncing up and down with pent up emotions as he balanced his elbows on his knees. He was sick of this place. This country, the people... If she wasn't pregnant with his child, he would walk away. He'd let the whole castle, no the whole fucking country crumble to dust behind him and never look back. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down, a deep breath rattling it's way down into his chest. His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket, groaning at his mother's picture.

"Hi mom," he said and she sighed.

"What's wrong honey?"

"This whole fucking situation!" he snapped as he laid back on the bed. "If I speak to another woman she freaks and thinks I'm like her ex, her father hates me, I... I don't know if I can do this Mom," he sighed heavily. "Mom I swear I'm trying."

"I know... What happened?" Ike couldn't help but smile a pained smile at her calm tone and kind voice.

"I don't even know. I was talking to her friend and she jumped to the wrong conclusion. Then when she said it I lost my temper and her goddamn father just shows up like some fucking-"

"Ike," his mother's tone chipped away at his anger, "why don't you two get away from there for awhile? Come here for a visit?"

"Mom that's probably not ever going to happen," Ike said with a little laugh.

"And why not?" Her voice made him smile, a gut wrenching homesickness hitting him. He imagined her standing in the kitchen of the house he grew up in, a hand on her hip most likely covered in flour. "I know the old house isn't much but it's your home and I have every right to meet the mother of my grandchild."

"And my girlfriend," Ike added with a smirk and he could feel her smile through the phone. "I'll see what I can do Mom."

XxX

Ike had been raised with principles and morals. His father had ensured he grew up knowing right from wrong, knew lies from truth. He also made damn sure he knew when he needed to apologize, a lesson Ike unfortunately learned the hard way, and Ike knew right now that he owed Zelda one. Swallowing down his pride, he moved to her office, giving Rosalina a small smile before going to the shut door. "She's on the phone," Rosalina called out and Ike shrugged.

"I'll be quiet as a temple mouse," he said and she shook her head but went back to her computer. Ike smirked as he opened the door.

"...around two? That sounds delightful," Ike's smirk grew at the sight of her behind her desk even as she pointedly looked away from him. "Yes sir, and thank you again. Yes, goodbye." She hung up and Ike moved around the desk, crouching beside her. A heavy sigh came from her soft pink lips and she turned to him.

"Zelda I'm so sorry about this morning," he said before she could say anything. Her eyes ran over his face and he took her hand in his.

"Why did you not tell me about Link?" she asked softly.

"Because he wanted to keep it a secret, I guess he was ashamed of it and I thought if I could help him... It'd be one less thing on your plate to worry about. We both know you need as little stress as possible right now, I was seriously just trying to help. And dammit Zelda there's absolutely nothing to worry about with me and Sheik." He squeezed her hand gently, and she turned her palm to his, lacing their fingers slowly.

"I'm sorry too Ike," she said in a hurt voice that threatened tears. "I don't mean to assume the worst of you at every turn. I don't want to push you away but I'm scared. I'm just so-"

"Hey hey," Ike stood and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her gently as he pulled her close. "Everything's alright Zelda. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I just," she buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. "I went through so much with him and I can't do that again, I really don't think I have it in me."

"You're not going to go through that again," he said firmly, forcing her to look up at him. "I am not going anywhere, all your pointy eared people and their dogs can't keep me from you." She smiled up at him and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm here Zelda, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Well," she said with a little smile, "I was actually hoping you'd go somewhere."

"Where?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Crimea," she said and both his eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Wh-why?" he asked, taken aback.

"Because I just made plans to meet with the president and I think it would go smoother with you at my side."

"I will on one condition," Ike said and now Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You have to meet my mother."

 **XXX**

 **This update took awhile and for that I'm truly sorry! I'm working on it have no fear! A big high five to my followers, huge hugs to my reviewers and favorite clicking awesome people, and as always let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda almost gagged as she stepped into her brother's room. The stench of sweat and vomit assaulted her sensitive senses and she put a hand over her mouth to try and fight off adding to the smell. "Zel?" Link's shaky voice broke her heart and she stepped to his bed warily.

"When'd you start using again?" she asked as she sat by her twin, noticing the knotted ties keeping him there in the bed, the iv in his arm, and his terrified eyes.

"I thought he'd keep it a secret," Link whined. "I didn't want you to find out."

"He didn't tell me Link," she sighed as she touched his face gently. His skin felt clammy against hers and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Zel," he said hoarsely. "I'm going to stop I promise..." Zelda leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"You are going to stop," she said firmly, "otherwise I won't let you near my baby." With that she stood up, going back to Ike who leaned on the doorframe. "Is he going to be okay? Can he do this?" she asked and Ike nodded as he took her hand and pulled her from the room.

"The important thing is that he suffers through it, sorta negative reinforcement. A clinic would give him something to help through this, I'm not and he's seeing for the first time exactly what this shit's doing to him. He's not going to wanna touch that stuff when he's done with my rehab." Zelda leaned on him, drawing comfort from his warmth.

"He looks so miserable," she sighed heavily as she lost herself in Ike's calming presence.

"He is, but it's for the best," Ike said as he wrapped her up in an embrace she could only describe as loving. "Now, don't we have a plane to catch?" Zelda looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile.

"I don't know if I can," she said and he chuckled.

"Zelda if anyone here can make amends for years of ridiculous hatred it's you I mean-"

"Ike," Zelda laughed lightly as she buried her face in his chest. "I can handle apologizing for ages of bullshit, I don't know if I can meet your mother." Ike laughed, a warm hearty laugh that peppered Zelda's skin with goosebumps.

"She is going to love you, trust me."

XxX

Zelda sat in the passenger seat of the dark blue rental car as Ike drove expertly through the decent sized town's five o'clock traffic. He pointed out various landmarks as they went, her eagerly turning her head like a tourist. "That's the park," Ike said, motioning to a colorful slide and swing set amidst a walking trail, "my mom used to take Mist and me there when we were kids. We'd play on the playground and she'd walk and gossip with her friends." Zelda smiled as a girl with bright blonde hair leapt onto the monkey bars, a green haired boy right on her heels. "The park isn't far from home," he said as he turned into an older neighborhood. Zelda smiled at the decent sized houses, none of them too big of fancy. Ike pulled up in front of an older house, the only one on the block that had neatly trimmed rose bushes along the front walk. "Here we go." Ike parked and looked at her. Zelda tried to smile, and judging by his grin she must've made more of a grimace. He got out and moved to her door.

"Ike," Zelda whispered furiously as she climbed out of the car, "I can't do this. I can't. No one's parents ever like me and I know what she's going to think the second she sees me. I'll just be the snobby bitch that isn't good enough for you and-"

"Calm down," Ike said with a chuckle as he pulled her into a hug. He made her walk to the front door and paused as he kissed her gently. "My mother is going to adore you, I promise. She's going to show you a thousand baby pictures of me, tell you every embarrassing story she can think of, and make you eat more than you want. Trust me, it's going to be fine." He pulled his arm from her and opened the door, taking her hand just as Zelda thought she might try to go back to the car. "Mom?" he called out as they stepped into the most charming living room Zelda had ever seen. The couches were cream colored with a dated floral print and decorative pillows at the armrests, the coffee table was littered with cooking magazines, and the TV was turned to a black and white movie channel.

"Ike Greil you were supposed to call me when you got into town how am I..." a woman stepped into view from what had to be the kitchen, a soft pink apron around her waist. Even if it weren't for the dark blue hair so much like Ike's, Zelda would recognize the kindness in her smile anywhere as she chastised her son. She turned her eyes to Zelda and her eyes widened in shock as a hand came to her lips. "Ike honey, why is the princess of Hyrule in my living room?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Mom," Ike grinned as he moved his hand to the small of Zelda's back to pull her closer to him and also bring her closer to Elena, "this is Zelda. She's my girlfriend and the woman carrying your grandchild." Zelda gave her a nervous smile, unsure what to do as Elena moved forward.

"Welcome to my home dear," she said as she wrapped Zelda in a warm and loving hug. Zelda let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and returned the hug gently. "You're so beautiful!" Elena said with that kind smile as she pulled back, pushing Zelda's hair back to look at her ears. "My goddesses those ears... I hope the baby has them."

"Me too," Ike said with a grin and Zelda smiled as Elena stepped back.

"Come girl sit down!" Elena took her hand and led her to the couch. "When I was pregnant with this one," she pointed at Ike who blinked innocently at them, "my feet hurt and were swollen everyday. Every single day."

"But you love me so," Ike said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I would love you more if you would've told me who exactly you somehow tricked into bed with you," she jabbed with a smile and Ike slapped a hand over his heart.

"You wound me Mother!" he declared and Elena shrugged.

"Cry me a river," she said as she eased Zelda onto the couch. "Now you stay here and I'll bring you this amazing tea I drank twice a day while I was pregnant with both of my babies. I blend it myself from this recipe that's been passed down for generations in my family. Takes care of all the aches and the nausea." Ike moved to sit by Zelda and Elena shot him a look. "Don't put your feet on my coffee table."

"Yes ma'am," Ike said seriously as he sat. She turned to leave the room and Ike put one boot on the edge of the coffee table, shooting Zelda a wink as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Zelda leaned into him, angling her head up for a kiss that he was obviously more than happy to return.

"Now then," Elena came back into the living room and Ike pulled his lips from Zelda's guiltily. "No need to stop on my account, it's a bit obvious that you two have done more than that." Zelda blushed violently and felt Ike shaking with silent laughter. "So we don't know what you're having yet?" she asked and Zelda shook her head.

"I'll find out at the next appointment."

"Good! Some women don't want to know but I always did and I'm glad you do too!"

"Oh I want to know so I can have everything planned out and ready," Zelda said and Elena nodded.

"Have you guys talked names yet?"

"Not really," Ike said as he rubbed a soothing thumb on Zelda's shoulder. "Where's Mist? I thought she was on break?"

"She's out at her friend's house. Don't you scowl at me young man, you've done your fair share of vanishing acts in the past. Mist is growing up and you need to get over it." She turned her eyes to Zelda. "Ike's always taken his responsibilities very seriously, it's a character trait he got from his father, but it does bring up my next question."

"Mom," Ike's voice held a warning.

"Are you two thinking about getting married?" Elena asked, ignoring the warning.

"Mom come on," Ike sighed and Elena threw her hands up.

"It's a legitimate question Ike!"

"To be honest," Zelda interjected, "we're still figuring it all out." Ike squeezed her shoulder gently and cleared his throat.

"Weren't you making a tea Mom?"

"Oh yes!" Elena moved into the kitchen and Zelda turned to Ike.

"See I told you she would hate me!" she whispered furiously and he shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Oh she adores you," he kissed her nose before resting his forehead against hers. "She's just mad at me for not doing what she thinks I should do now that she's met you."

"She wants us to get married," Zelda said and Ike nodded, their noses rubbing lightly. "Well she obviously doesn't quite understand I mean we haven't even said-"

"I love you," Ike's voice was soft, and Zelda's heart pounded against her chest as she tried to figure out if he was finishing her sentence or saying it.

"You know," Elena came back into the room with a tray holding three steaming mugs, "I have some old photo albums you have just got to see. Ike was such a cute baby."

"I was chubby," Ike said as he turned his eyes from Zelda, who was still trying to figure out what he meant by his words. Ike grabbed a cup of coffee, handing Zelda the tea.

"You were not! You were adorable," Elena pulled out a photo album from the bookshelf and held it out to Zelda. "I'm warning you now the Greil bone structure will probably win." Zelda took the album with a smile, mind still on Ike's words as she opened it. On the first page was a tiny bundle wrapped up in blue blankets, a blue cap on his head, and an adorable grumpy newborn face poking up from the sea of blue.

"'Ike Greil, seven pounds eight ounces, nineteen inches long.'" Zelda looked up at Ike who smirked. She turned the page, a giggle escaping her lips at the next photo of a very tiny baby with unmistakable blue fuzz already poking up. "Oh my goddesses Ike you were so tiny!" She looked back to Ike, wondering what their baby would look like.

XxX

Ike smiled from his newfound spot in the recliner, watching Zelda and his mother pouring through the albums. Zelda awed over every picture of him, and Elena told her every story behind every photo. He watched them, mind roaming over what he had said to Zelda. Those three little words had caused him pain and heartache before, and he vaguely recalled a night filled with copious amounts of alcohol where he had sworn never to say the cursed words again. Zelda looked up at him, laughing as she showed him a picture of him in his tuxedo for prom, and he realized with a jolt that he meant it. A grin came to his lips as she listened to Elena list everything they used to try and get his spiky hair to stay down.

"We tried everything I swear!" Both of them laughed and Ike shook his head as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it from his pocket, an eyebrow arching at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ike it's Rosalina," her voice sounded frazzled and Ike smirked.

"What's up Rosalina?" he asked and Zelda whipped her head to him.

"How exactly am I supposed to keep the king from killing me when he finds out where you are?!" Ike's eyes widened as he looked to Zelda. "He keeps demanding to see her and I'm running out of excuses."

"Rosalina calm down," he said with a wink to Zelda before moving into the kitchen. "Tell him I've taken Zelda on a romantic two day trip, just me and her, no phones..."

"And when it's blasted all over the news and Internet?"

"Then I'll deal with him, feign innocent. Tell him I told you all sorts of romantic bull about roses and candles, things that make you say aww."

"He's going to fire me," she said and Ike chuckled.

"Zelda won't let him. Bye Rosalina."

"Ike?" Zelda stood in the doorway of the kitchen and he felt his heart flip. "Everything okay?"

"I didn't realize," Ike said as he stepped closer to her, "that you didn't tell anyone where we were going."

"I told Rosalina and Sheik."

"You didn't tell the leader of the Crimean fan club?"

"He wouldn't have approved of any of this," she sighed and Ike smirked.

"Is it evil to admit that I love to piss him off?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I love doing it too."

 **XXX**

 **a quick update! Huzzah! Happy Leigh! A special shout out to my awesome review leaving badasses Kilron, Karrington382, concisponci, and my guest known only as E (you sir are not an idiot and I am glad I kept you up). Until next time (which should also be pretty quick) let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	16. Chapter 16

Zelda couldn't help but inspect every corner of Ike's old bedroom as he sat on the dark blue sheets and watched her. Lines on the walls attested to old posters torn down long ago, she noticed the carpet was worn from use more by the door and closet, and the dresser almost sagged from age. Every tiny detail told Zelda a little about Ike, and she was loving it. His photos sitting in frames on top of the dresser showed him with his family, another of him and friends she wanted to meet. "The kid with longer blue hair is my buddy Marth," he said as he laid back. "He was a foreign exchange student in high school and got on the wrong side of the more backward thinking idiots."

"You stood up for him?" Zelda tried to make it sound like a question and Ike chuckled.

"I bet your charming father did a background check on me, and it's on my record. I got into a bad fight in school over it. They called the cops and everything. Charges were dropped when they found out what started it."

"Are you and Marth still friends?" Zelda asked and he nodded.

"Oh yeah he's the shit... I think he's finally got his own interior design company now out in Altea."

"Hmm, maybe we can get him to quote us on the old nursery," she said and Ike got a look on his face she didn't know. "What?"

"I guess I'm still not quite used to the idea of having a royal baby," he said and Zelda laughed.

"I forget there's another kind to have," she sighed and sat next to him on the double bed. "I get the sense that I'm not the first girlfriend who's ever been in this room with you."

"I'd be lying if I said you were. However," Ike propped himself up on his elbows, "you'll be the first to spend the night." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, lips claiming hers and she wiggled back.

"Ike, I don't think I can knowing your mother is in the house," she said and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I can savor wanting you though right?" he asked as he slid a warm hand under her shirt. He gripped her hip, moving her back and forth gently, eyes begging.

"Ike, not tonight," she said and he stopped moving her but kept his hand there defiantly.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked to change the subject and she nodded.

"I know one meeting won't fix everything, I'm not naïve, but I am excited to start down the long road of... mending." Ike nodded and she bit her lip. "What's on your mind Ike?"

"You want me there tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"In what capacity?" she tilted her head in confusion at his question and he sighed. "Am I a fake bodyguard or am I the father of our child and your amazing boyfriend?" his voice held a teasing tone, but Zelda could tell it was masking his emotions.

"Oh," Zelda looked away, honestly not sure what to say to that. His hand moved from her hip as he sat up and made her look at him.

"Can we drop the bullshit? I want to be by your side for what I am. I'm your boyfriend and we're having a baby, let's just let the whole fucking world know."

"You... You really want people to know?"

"Zelda, we haven't been together long," he said with a soft and sad smile on his lips, "and we certainly haven't known each other long enough to be having a baby together but everyday I wake up next to you and realize that I'm a lucky man and I shouldn't hide this from the world. I should be walking everywhere at your side with your hand in mine and letting everyone see us... Let them wonder how a guy like me was able to get a woman like you. Zelda I," he swallowed and seemed to ponder the words that were obviously poised on the tip of his tongue. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back without hesitation, unable to say it louder and he grinned as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss turned passionate, with Ike trying to pull her onto his lap. "Ike," she mumbled against his lips and he nodded as he stopped trying to get her on top of him. A warm feeling Zelda had been terrified to feel again spread through her as they moved to climb into the bed together. She watched Ike pull off his clothes down to his boxers, a smile on her lips as he waggled his eyebrows before laying down. She followed suit, stripping to just her bra and panties before climbing in after him. He held out an arm and she laid next to him, soaking up his warmth. He leaned over to the bedside table and clicked off the lamp, bathing them in a comfortable darkness.

"I love you," he said into her hair and Zelda hummed happily as he nuzzled into her hair and kissed the tip of her pointed ear.

"I love you too."

"It feels better having said it," he said with a yawn and she turned her head, watching his features in the almost darkness. "Now I can just say it and I don't have to worry about it..." he looked at her and even though the room was almost pitch black, Zelda knew he was smiling and moved her lips to his. "You kiss me again," he said with a teasing warning tone, "and I'm not going to hold back."

"Look where that got us," she said and he chuckled.

"I remember a certain princess wrapping her legs around me and cutting off any chance of me getting away. And when I tried to warn this pretty princess about losing control she moved those hips the right way and gave me a look that screamed 'don't you dare pull out'."

"That's not how it happened at all," Zelda said and Ike gave her a look she could see in the dark. "I was innocently sitting at the bar and this ruffian set upon me."

"Oh this ruffian huh?" he asked as he rolled on top of her, making her giggle nervously. "This ruffian just... What exactly?"

"Well he tricked me into leaving the bar with him," she said and Ike leaned his lips to her neck, nipping away as he moved down. "And then he..." Zelda trailed off as Ike moved past her bra and trailed kisses down to her hip bones. "Ike," she tried to wiggle but he kept her there.

"This ruffian," he said in a husky whisper, "is about to do what he wants to you." He tugged on her panties for emphasis and she raised herself up so he could pull them down.

 **XXX**

 **I wanted to do a quick fluffy chapter! So there you go, two updates in one night (it's nighttime here kiddos) it must be your birthday (if it seriously is then happy birthday!). Since this is the same night I have no reviews to say thanks to for the following chapter so instead I will opt for an emphatic THANK YOU FOR READING. I love you all! Much love, Leigh**


	17. Chapter 17

This felt right to Ike. For some reason, walking up to the front doors of the Crimean Capital Building in a suit he had been unaware the tailor had made for him, his hand entwined with Zelda's felt like the most natural thing in the world. Ike, a guy who if you asked three months ago what he would be doing three months from then would've shrugged and said 'working', was about to do something history books would teach about. Hell, he'd become something history books would cover. He was officially a part of history and he couldn't care less.

Zelda smiled up at him as the reporters lining the sidewalk begged them for answers, cameras flashing like crazed fireflies, and he decided he'd give them something to photograph. Without taking into consideration just how pissed this maneuver would make her father, Ike made them stop and gave her a tastefully chaste kiss that sent the reporters into fits. He pulled back and she smiled at him, cheeks flushed as they started walking again towards the door.

XxX

Link sat at the table for a late lunch, his shaking mostly under control. Sheik sat at his side, red eyes darting between him and the tablet she held between them. On the seven inch screen Link watched the first official Hylian royal visit to Crimea, watched with a smile as Ike stopped on the walk and kissed Zelda, the reporters going nuts. "He's alright y'know?" Link said to Sheik who nodded casually. "I don't think he's perfect for her but-"

"He's better than that asshole she was dating," she said and Link grinned.

"You know something Sheik?" he asked as he reached a shaking hand to his glass of water. She reached out and steadied his hand with her own, her touch warm against his skin. "You're alright," he breathed, having wanted to say more but her touch made his brain freeze. He looked into those ruby colored eyes and gave her a weak grin.

"You're alright too," she said as she helped him balance the glass so he could take a sip.

"You wanna help me shower again?" he asked and she gave him a look that could wilt a deku tree. "That's not a no," he said with his trademark goofy grin and she rolled her eyes.

XxX

The king of Hyrule prided himself on knowing what was going on in his kingdom. To him it was just another day, it had gone smoothly enough. He was furious at his daughter for just up and leaving with the Crimean mutt, but at least he didn't have to worry about seeing them for a while longer. He sat behind his desk and turned on his 4K flatscreen tv, absentmindedly wondering what his chef would make for dinner that evening. He picked up his half empty bottle of water, hand bringing it to his lips as he watched the special news flash.

He almost turned off the tv when he saw some text about the Crimean Capital and "the scene just moments ago" until he recognized the faces on the screen. One he had seen for almost everyday of her life, the other had been a plague around his castle for the past while. And there they were. In Crimea. Kissing. On international television. The king gagged on his water, the liquid sliding down the wrong way as he sputtered.

"My King?" his aide poked his head in the door and he just managed to point at the screen.

"Th-that," he said and the aide noticed what was on the screen, eyes widening.

XxX

Rosalina sat at her desk playing a pointless time waster app, humming an aimless tune to herself as an alert popped up on her phone. She sighed at the interruption, until she noticed it was from Samus. 'Dude, Princess on tv totally lip locked with that hot guy I background checked!' Curious, Rosalina pulled up the Internet and sure enough, it was there, the headline of every major news network. A smile spread on her lips as she pulled up the message to respond.

'Guy's got some balls, King's gonna be soooooooooo pissed.'

XxX

Peach sat by her pool, sunbathing in a sparkling pink bikini with a servant nearby. She snapped her fingers and immediately he brought her a fresh glass of cucumber water, which she sipped daintily and pulled out her phone. "I haven't been on the cover of any good magazines lately," she lamented to the servant who just shook his head as she tapped a manicured nail to the screen. "Holy mushrooms and count my stars," she breathed, playing the video that had been emailed to her. A wicked smile came to her lips as she watched the handsome Ike pull Zelda in for a sweet kiss on the steps of the capital in Crimea. She could only imagine what Zelda's daddy was thinking and she took a big gulp of her water as she pressed play again.

 **XXX**

 **I felt the reactions of various people needed to be seen so... I'm hyper and on a roll tonight with chapter posting! (Three in one night? It's gotta be someone's birthday...) So let me know what you think! As always thanks for reading and if you leave a review you make my day (seriously those email alerts make my day, is that pathetic? No, it shows that someone took the time to say something and that keeps me wanting to write. So basically awesome people leave reviews...) anyway much love, Leigh**


	18. Chapter 18

Zelda smiled nervously as she was led through hallways filled with foreign artwork and scrolls, the president's aide chatting nonstop with Ike as they went. Apparently not even walking towards the most powerful and influencial man in Crimea could dampen Ike's spirits because as they walked he teased the aide about the odd little tie pin he was wearing, saying something about how the aide should know better than to back that team. Whatever the joke was, it went over her head but the two were laughing and seemed to be getting along just fine. Finally they came to a door guarded by two men in fitted suits, headsets in their ears. "Okay, here we are," the aide sighed nervously as he looked to Zelda. "He's easygoing don't worry but just be warned if he gets onto the story about his wife and the eucalyptus oil just... tune out for five minutes and then nod along, you won't miss much." Ike chuckled and Zelda looked up at him.

"You okay?" Ike asked softly and she nodded slowly. He looked back to the aide and nodded. "We're ready." The aide nodded and opened the door.

"Mr. President? Princess Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule and her boyfriend Ike Greil," with that Zelda entered the office, a practiced smile on her lips. The man behind the desk stood up, much younger than Zelda would have thought. His light blue hair was spiky much like Ike's, his eyes mismatched, and two strips of hair striped his cheeks. He looked like he wasn't much older than Ike and when he smiled, his teeth looked alarmingly sharp.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess Zelda," he said in a careful voice.

"The honor is mine, Mr. President," she said and Ike stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Ah a Laguz running the joint," Ike grinned and the president laughed as he scratched at what Zelda was alarmed to realize were in fact clipped cat ears.

"Cat Laguz, what can I say?" he shrugged and motioned for them to sit. "So, what brings you here?" he asked as he turned to Zelda.

"Well Mr. President-"

"Can we drop the formalities?" he said with a scowl as he tugged on his tie to loosen it. "Everyone calls me that, the name's Ranulf."

"Then call us Ike and Zelda," Ike said with a grin as he sat. "For the record, I voted for you."

"Thanks," Ranulf grinned and looked between them. "Does this meeting have anything to do with the rumors of you being pregnant?" he asked after a moment. "For the princess of Hyrule to show up with a guy like this-"

"Watch it," Ike said with a grin and Zelda couldn't believe her ears. Ike was treating the leader of his homeland as if he was just another buddy he would grab a beer with after work. "And yes, she's pregnant with my child."

"How in the hell does that even happen? How'd you guys even meet? I've been locked permanantly on hold with the king's office and I'm the damn president!"

"We met at a bar on Isle Delphino," Zelda answered and the president grinned, flashing sharp teeth that she thought looked very feline.

"Who talked who into leaving?"

"I asked her to leave, she demanded we go back to my motel," Ike said and Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile. "Do not let her tell you otherwise."

"Well, whoever the culprit is," the president slapped a hand on the desk, "I'm glad because this whole thing is bullshit and needs to stop."

XxX

An hour passed and Zelda sat there in stunned silence as the man she was in love with chatted up his president like they were old pals from school. They were laughing, joking, swapping stories, and even giving each other good natured shit about their races. Ike made a jab about tongue baths, Ranulf fired back with his wife never seemed to mind, and Ike countered with maybe he had some Laguz in him too because Zelda never seemed to mind either, much to her alarm. The tense and stressful meeting she had expected turned into something completely different as the president and Ike were now doing push ups one armed on the floor, laughing and joking as they did. Finally Ranulf shook his head and hopped to his feet, Ike following suit with a proud grin. In that moment, when Ranulf slapped Ike on the arm with a smile, Zelda realized that Ike was born for politics. He may not like the idea, but his charisma, personality, and silver tongue made him a perfect politician. He was incredible, and as he started telling a story about a fire on the oil rig, the president sat entranced.

"...the poor bastard just flew off the side like a damn ragdoll. It was the most terrifying thing to see... but it was also kinda funny," Ike said and the president laughed and shook his head.

"I could never work out at sea like that," he shuddered. "Maybe it's the cat thing."

"Well it's not too bad once you get used to the constant motion and stop puking your meals up."

"Mr. President?" the aide from earlier poked his head in the door.

"What?" Ranulf sighed.

"I apologize for the interruption but your wife is on line two and she says it's an emergency."

"Ugh," the president leaned on his desk and scooped up his phone. "To her," he said to Ike and Zelda before answering, "an emergency is a cockroach in the kitchen. Yes dear?" he answered the call and rolled his eyes. "Hmm well I'll have to look at it when I get home tonight. Uh huh, well yes but... I'm in the middle of the meeting with the princess right now. Yes she's pre... the father's right here he's Crimean. Yes the one on the news. Uh huh. Yes. Okay, okay I'll invite them. Yes bye. What? Love you too." He hung up and Ike chuckled. "My wife always insists on planning these banquets and then when the deadlines come up and nothing is done she panics and I end up working my people to the bone to get it all done on time. And you," he pointed at them with a smirk, "are all over the news. I would love to see how your daddy reacted to that very public display of affection."

"Ha," Ike threw back his head and laughed, "I would have paid good money for that."

"Oh, before I forget, would you two like to attend the banquet? It's a dinner benefitting soldiers and their families. If you want I can have the official invite in your hands in two minutes but-"

"We'd love to," Ike answered and then looked at Zelda. "Looks like you'll get me in a tux again Princess."

XxX

Ike grinned as they stepped into the confines of his mother's house. "So did I do alright?" he asked and Zelda laughed a tired little sound.

"You," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "did amazing. Thank you." Ike grinned as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "That went so much better than I ever hoped it would."

"Well," Ike pulled her chin up, "the world knows about you and me now."

"No more hiding any of this," she said softly and Ike rested his hand against her stomach, a grin coming to his lips to feel the once completely flat stomach now poking out just a touch.

"I don't want to. I have nothing to hide."

"You two are adorable," Elena said as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen and Ike smiled at his mother. "Did you know my son made the news today?"

"Crimea's most wanted report?" Ike asked and Zelda laughed.

"More like Hyrule's," she said and he grinned at her. "Goddesses I don't even want to know what my father has to say about that."

"Fuck him," Elena and Ike said in unison.

XxX

"Mom?" Ike stepped into what used to be his parent's bedroom cautiously. His mother sat on her bed, brushing out her long blue hair slowly, a distracted smile on her lips. "You okay?"

"I like that one honey," she said as she looked up at him. "Even if she wasn't carrying your child... she's my favorite one you've ever brought by to meet me."

"She's amazing Mom," Ike sat on the bed next to her, looking at the beautiful face he used to watch everyday, taking in every delicate line and start of a wrinkle. "You know yesterday when you said the thing about me and how I take my responsibilities very seriously?"

"Yes... Go on honey," Elena coaxed and Ike sighed heavily.

"I'm... I love her Mom. It's crazy I know, we haven't known each other long at all but I feel like I've known her forever. I wake up and she's the first thing I think about, but it's not just because I'm waking up beside her it's like... I want this with her, I want to be hers." Elena opened her arms and Ike leaned into them, soaking up the love his mother had always exuded when he needed it. They stayed that way for a long silent moment until Elena pulled away.

"I," she said as she stood and moved to her dresser, "am going to give you something Ike. Something you must promise me you'll only use if and when the time is right okay?"

"Okay..?" he watched his mother pull on a drawer to her jewelry box and he let out a nervous chuckle. "Mom it might be a long while before I-"

"I know but this way if and when you need it you'll have it."

XxX

Ike grinned like a fool as he laid there that night holding Zelda in the darkened room. Her breath was deep and borderline a snore, a fact that made him grin wider. He held one arm around her, the other fiddling with the gift from his mother. The small thing wasn't much, certainly not something that a princess would look twice at, but she wasn't just a princess. She was his girlfriend, the mother of their unborn child, the woman he was in love with. He eased the thin golden band onto Zelda's finger, a small smile replacing his grin as he felt that it fit. One day... maybe he'd put it to good use. For now though he eased it off her finger and gripped it tightly in a balled up fist.

 **XXX**

 **A little fluff to brighten your day at the end. For those of you who don't know (why would you? creeper get out of my head) I wrote Ranulf as the president for one person and one person only. I apologize for my lack of updating... I am not going to lie I got excited about other ideas and when that happens if I don't just do it I will think about it nonstop until I do so... better to just get it over with. Thank you for reading and THANK YOU to my reviewers (I love you). Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	19. Chapter 19

Zelda sat at the small table in the kitchen the next morning, staring at the sliced apple before her as if it would bite. "You okay?" Ike asked as he moved past her to the coffee pot on the counter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he went by.

"Trying to decide if I want to tempt fate and attempt to eat breakfast," she said with a wince and Ike shook his head as he poured a cup of coffee. "You really have to do that in front of me?" she whined and he chuckled as he raised the mug to his lips.

"Gotta torture you however I can," he said as he lowered the mug once more, eyes dancing with mischief. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I should probably check in with Father and-"

"I'll call him," Ike said, his voice firm but gentle. She tilted her head to the side, watching him for a moment with a fond smile.

"Trying to destress my day?" she asked and he gave her a wink over the lip of his mug as he drank slowly. "Other than that I really didn't plan much. The meeting yesterday went way better than I thought. Thanks for that by the way," she said and he nodded as he set down his mug.

"Anything for you," he said and she blushed into her hand. "How're you feeling? Do you need anything?" she looked up at him, loving the slight fretting.

"Ike!" a young woman stalked in, her reddish brown hair barely kept in place with a messy bun. "You knock up the princess of fucking Hyrule and..." she trailed off as she saw Zelda sitting there, both eyebrows raised in surprise. She clamped both hands over her mouth and squeaked,"Oh my god it's you."

"Mist," Ike spoke up, humor in his voice, "this is Zelda. She's my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn child. Zelda this is Mist, my little sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Zelda said and Mist laughed nervously, face flushed.

"Likewise," she said after a moment. "How in the name of all things holy did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it," Ike said, Zelda smiling to herself as he moved to his sister and hugged her. "The only thing that matters now is she's here and we're happy."

"No way man," Mist poked his chest with a finger. "I want to know exactly what happened. She's way out of your league."

"I'll give you the short version over breakfast," he said and motioned for her to sit.

XxX

"Wow," Mist laughed as Ike finished his tale. "You sly devil," she said and he chuckled, eyes watching Zelda as she and his mother sat on the couch, talking as though they'd been friends for ages.

"Yeah... I didn't know who she was then," he said as he looked to see his sister smirking at him.

"You're happy then?"

"Happier than I've ever been," he admitted and rolled his eyes at his sister's aw.

"Even though she's royalty?"

"I don't care," he said firmly and looked back to see Zelda laughing at something Elena had said. "She's perfect."

"How's her family reacting?"

"Oh god don't even bring them up," he groaned and Mist laughed lightly.

"That bad?" she asked and he nodded.

"Mostly it's her father. He hates me and I don't know how to fix it."

"Some things can't be fixed," Mist pointed out and he nodded absentmindedly. "Come on her father isn't the only one who hasn't liked the dashing man that is my brother sweeping his daughter off her feet." Ike chuckled at that, mind flitting over past girlfriends and their protective fathers.

"None of them have ever hated me over something so ridiculous as where I was born though," he pointed out and Mist shrugged.

"So what? She likes you and that's what counts." Ike looked at her in wonder.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Blame college," she said and he chuckled.

"Good to know my money's going to a good cause," he said and stood up with a stretch. "I better call her father and check in... I'm trying to keep her as stress free as possible."

XxX

Ike listened as the phone rang and rang. "Just pick up," he growled to the ringing, already vaguely regretting saying he'd call.

"Hello?" the king's voice almost made him jump.

"Hi this is Ike I-"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because Zelda is busy and I just know how much you love the sound of my voice," he said with his sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Why on earth did you do that yesterday?" he snapped and Ike pulled the phone from his ear, flipping off the king through the phone.

"Because I have nothing to be ashamed of," he said after bringing the phone back to his ear. "Sir this may sound crazy to you but I love your daughter and we're happy together."

"I thought she'd come to her senses and dump you once she-"

"You know what?" Ike cut him off, not liking how this was going. "I don't care what you thought and what you want. I'm telling you right now she's doing what she wants and you can go fuck yourself."

"Excuse me?!" Ike grinned at his tone.

"She can do what she wants," he said once more. "And I hope you have a great day," he hung up, feeling quite proud of himself.

"How's my father?" Zelda's voice made him jump and he looked at her with a guilty grin.

"Charming as always," he said and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Were you polite?" she asked and Ike shrugged.

"I treat others how they treat me," he said casually and Zelda shook her head.

"I'll take that as a no," she said and Ike walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, wanting more but not quite willing to push it with his mother and sister awake and in the house with them. "Well we probably should be heading back to Hyrule and-"

"Do we have to go?" Ike asked and she gave him a look.

"I have a lot to do and I need to get back to it," she reminded and Ike sighed heavily, the gesture offset by his grin.

"I do have one demand or I won't get on the plane," he said and Zelda chuckled against his chest.

"And what's that?"

"I'm outed as your boyfriend now so," he paused and gave her a fake stern look, "I demand to share a room with the woman carrying my child."

"I'm sure we can work something out," she said and he hummed in approval.

"Then let's get going," he said, hiding his own disappointment at having to leave so soon.

XxX

Goodbyes said and bags packed, Zelda walked hand in hand with Ike to the plane, smiling as the photographers snapped pictures of them getting back on the plane. Ike helped her up the steps and into the private plane, his hand not leaving hers until he had to sit in his own seat across from her. "So," she said as she relaxed into the seat, "your mom was amazing and sweet."

"That's Mom," he said with a nod as he kicked out his feet, shifting in his own seat.

"I wish I could've talked more to Mist," Zelda said, honestly feeling a little bad about having to go so soon. She had really liked Crimea, the few people she had spoken to in her very brief time there had been more than welcoming towards her.

"Well don't worry," Ike said with a smile, "that won't be the last you see of her. She's almost done with college now and when she's out I'm sure she's going to not leave us alone. She loves kids," he added and Zelda blushed as his eyes flicked to her stomach.

"I hope this happens Ike," she said, motioning to the small bump under her shirt. "I want this so bad I just-"

"Hey," Ike was kneeling before her in an instant, one hand taking hers as the other moved to rest against her stomach, "this will happen. I promise." He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her stomach before he sat back on his heels. Zelda squeezed his hand affectionately and he kissed her knuckles. She watched him as he got settled in his seat again, hoping he was right.

 **XXX**

 **Yeah yeah... I have a bad habit of not updating some stuff... I'm sorry. But thank you for reading and for my reviewers last chapter I love you all and I promise I'm working on this one okay? So as always let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the castle Ike seemed more than ready to run interference between Zelda and her father, a fact she greatly appreciated as she laid in her bed. Ike had tucked her in like a little child, eyes filled with affection as he turned to leave. "Do you have to go?" she whined and he chuckled as he leaned over, lips gracing hers gently.

"I have to speak to my favorite person in the world," he said and touched her face softly, Zelda leaning into the touch with a sigh. "I'll come back in awhile and check on you okay?" he asked and Zelda nodded, settling down into her pillows with a sigh. The last thing she remembered as sleep crept in was Ike standing up with a loving smile on his lips.

XxX

Ike wondered if it made him evil to enjoy the sight of the king so pissed off. He slouched in the chair across from the king at his desk, a grin on his lips as the man droned on and on. He had tuned him out awhile ago, instead spending his time thinking of a nice and eloquent way to tell him to fuck off. Finally he sighed and tuned back in. "...not telling me before you take my daughter around the world-"

"It was her idea," he spoke up with a shrug, "I just agreed to go. She met my mom and sister, and we took the first step to fixing a horribly fucked up situation... How exactly was any of this trip bad?"

"Aside from the world learning about you?" the King asked with a sneer and Ike's eye twitched in annoyance. "I didn't know where my daughter went."

"If you were so worried," Ike rolled his shoulders as he settled back into the chair, "you could show her more concern. Spare her your anger and bullshit." The king's jaw worked for a moment and Ike was reminded of an old cartoon, imagining smoke coming from his ears. "I know you don't like me, and to be frank I'm not fond of you, but we need to put that aside for Zelda and the baby's sake. So, new rule," Ike sat forward, "we act sociable in front of her. You wanna scream your lungs out at me? Do it when she's resting and we're not around her."

"You really care, don't you?" The king's voice held something Ike wanted to call amazement, maybe even a touch of respect. "If we do this, neither one can antagonize the other. Agreed?"

"Absolutely," Ike nodded, feeling relieved that the king agreed. "No jabs from me I swear." He stuck out his hand, the king eyeing it like a viper before he leaned forward in his seat to take the offered hand.

XxX

"Link?" Ike stepped into the prince's bedroom, eyes falling on the bed with a grin. Link sat there, looking a little less frail, Sheik at his side as she held a tablet he was reading intently. After a second Link looked up at him, a smile coming to his lips.

"What's up man?" he asked and tried to stand, Sheik catching him when he faltered. The fact that her hands lingered on his sides didn't slip past Ike's observation.

"Just checking on you," Ike stepped farther into the room, clapping a gentle hand on Link's shoulder as he stood before him. "You alright?"

"It's getting easier to do," Link said with a nod, eyes flicking to Sheik. "She's been helping a lot though, I couldn't do this without her." A slight blush crawled up Sheik's face and Ike chuckled. "How's Zel?"

"She's resting, but doing fine," Ike said, looking between them for a moment. "Has he been good Sheik?"

"He's been alright," she said, a hint of affection in her voice. She looked to Ike and her red eyes narrowed. Ike just beamed as he nodded to the door.

"I've got a pregnant lady to get back to, I'll be in her room if you need me." With that he left, a knowing smirk on his lips as he shut the door behind him.

"Ike!" Rosalina's voice pulled him from his thoughts of princes and bodyguards and he turned to see her walking towards him.

"Hey Rosalina, told you you wouldn't get fired," he said and she laughed as she held up a tablet.

"I have Zelda's itinerary for the week. Today I'm letting her take it easy, but she does have some calls to make and-"

"Is there anything I can do?" Ike cut her off and she paused, a soft aw leaving her lips as she tapped on the screen with a blue fingernail.

"You could actually make a few of these calls if you want. Some of them she needs to do but-"

"Lead the way," he motioned and she turned around.

"Follow me," she called over her shoulder and Ike fell into step beside her, hoping Zelda was asleep and not waiting on him.

XxX

He sat with a sigh behind Zelda's desk, the phone already to his ear and ringing. "Hello?" the voice of Ranulf made him smirk, a pang of homesickness hitting him.

"Hey man it's Ike," he responded, forcing himself to not think of his homeland and his mother.

"Hey how's the princess?"

"Good and resting. I'm making the phone calls for her today, thought I'd start with you."

"Ah a business call then," Ranulf chuckled and Ike smirked as he picked up a fancy pen off the desk and twirled it between his fingers.

"Indeed Mr. President. So as for that dinner, count me, Zelda, her brother, and one more in if you have the open spots."

"Of course," he said quickly, "I'll get you all right next to me so I won't be bored to death with some ass kissing politician who wants a promotion or something." Ike grinned as he tapped the pen against a pad of paper.

"But sir," he said, voice oozing feigned concern, "if they can't kiss your ass however do you expect them to be noticed by you?"

"Hmm," Ranulf pretended to think, "perhaps the dozens of emails they send daily?"

"Only dozens? Is that enough?" Ike asked and Ranulf chuckled. "Alright man we'll see you soon, call if you need anything."

"You got it," with that Ranulf hung up and Ike set the phone down for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who's next?" he called out to Rosalina and she appeared after a moment, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Start calling," she said and he chuckled as he snatched the paper from his fingers.

"This'll be fun," he said as he cradled the phone between his face and shoulder, fingers tapping the buttons on the base.

 **XXX**

 **Chapters! Chapters! It's raining chapters! Ha I'm hyper. Thank you for reading and you, yes you, CowTits the Udderly Glorious, thank you for reviewing (and of course you my TinTin guest, but we both know who you are). Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	21. Chapter 21

Zelda woke up, unsure of the time and how long she'd been asleep. With a whine she sat up, a hand going to her slightly bulged stomach. A fond smile came to her lips as she thought of baby photos of Ike, silently hoping their child had his beautiful hair. She stood up on shaky legs, wondering where Ike was. As she ran her hand through her hair she went to the shut door, turning it with a sigh. What she saw made her freeze midstep. There, in the middle of the hallway, Link was walking with Sheik, their fingers entwined even though it was obvious he didn't need any support. Deciding to be the evil younger by two minutes sister, Zelda cleared her throat and watched them whirl with wide eyes.

"Zel!" Link beamed at her and she met him halfway, them embracing tightly. "Hey now," Link took a half step back and touched a gentle hand to her stomach, "this bump is new."

"Ha ha," she slapped away his hand and he beamed at her. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," he said with a nod, his eyes flicking down from hers to the floor. "Sheik's been helping me a lot." He cast his eyes her way and Zelda would have had to have been blind to miss the blush that crawled up the bodyguard's cheeks.

"Good," she said with a knowing smirk. "Have you seen Ike?"

"He's actually at your desk doing your job," Link said and Zelda's eyes widened.

"He's what?"

XxX

Ike chuckled politely at the joke just cracked by the lord of douchedome he was currently speaking to, doodling in the margins of the paper littered with phone numbers for him to call. He had almost every call done, and he'd be done by now if it weren't for this current guy talking his ear off.

The door of Zelda's office opened and he glanced up from his random squiggles, giving Zelda a wink as he responded to the terrible joke poised by the lord. "Well this has been delightful, but I'm afraid I have to go, I'll pass on your regards and well wishes to Zelda. Uh huh... Bye." He set the phone back on the base and looked back up to see Zelda still standing there looking shocked.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he leaned back in her chair. "Did you sleep good?"

"Very... a little birdy told me you were in here doing my job," she said as she stepped into the office and Ike smirked as he held up his doodled on paper, a dozen numbers crossed off.

"I don't think I'm doing much other than calling and hearing from lords that I'm wonderful and they're so happy."

"You're getting your ass kissed already," Zelda said with a laugh and Ike nodded.

"I don't know how you stand it," he said and she shrugged.

"It's been that way my whole life," she remarked and he pushed the chair back from the desk a little, his hands patting his lap invitingly. Zelda smiled and sat, him wrapping his arms around her.

"I've done what I can, but apparently some things a ruffian like me can't do," he said and she laughed as she leaned on him. Ike couldn't help his hand running over her stomach, a smirk coming to his lips at the little bump.

"We'll find out soon what we're having," she remarked and he leaned his lips to her stomach, kissing the fabric gently.

"As long as they're born happy and healthy, I could care less what we have."

"I thought all daddies wanted a daughter to spoil," she said and he shrugged.

"I can spoil a boy just the same," he remarked and narrowed his eyes as she wiped a hand across her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." she motioned and sighed. "Hormones," she said after a moment and he chuckled.

"When's the insatiable stage? That I can't wait for," he winked and she playfully slapped at his stomach.

XxX

The King of Hyrule sat in stunned silence as the lord he was currently on the phone with oozed praise of Ike. The lord droned on and on, how polite and funny the man was, how great a choice Zelda had made, every word was positive and the King had no idea how to process that. His thoughts strayed to his late wife, sick and dying of an inoperable brain tumor, how an experimental treatment came up in Crimea, how he had sent her there... how she had found what she had always wanted a month before death took her from him. A world weary sigh left his lips as he sat back, trying to come to terms with what he knew.

He had known his wife wasn't completely his, he'd watched the way she'd watched other women. He knew sending her to the distant land away from him was the coward's way of coming to terms with losing her. He knew, the second she called and told him she wanted a divorce he refused to sign, that he had lost her. Not to another man, but to the past president of Crimea who was also at the clinic battling breast cancer. It almost broke him, he loved his wife and wanted her to be happy. He had considered calling the woman who had fallen for his wife and getting the peace treaty centuries overdue. Pride had stayed his hand, petty jealousy led to his wife dying in the foreign land, her last moments spent in the woman's arms.

The King of Hyrule ran a hand over his face as he thought of the Crimean his daughter had inadvertently drug into his life. He hated himself more than the boy, hated the constant reminder of his own foolishness. With a quick jump to his feet he decided something, vowed it to himself like the goddesses themselves had demanded it of him. He would accept the child in his daughter's womb, and he would accept who and what made up half the child's life.

XxX

Zelda sat on Ike's lap as he called more numbers for her, a smile on her lips as his deep voice rumbled past her ears. She had her head tucked under his chin, his hand absently running up and down her arm as he listened to whoever he was talking to. There was a sense of contentment hanging heavily in the air, Zelda realizing just how lucky she was all those nights ago. Her brother had wanted her to find a man for a night, but she had found someone who could hold his own at her side. As he leaned forward to hang up the phone the door to her office opened, Zelda tensing at the sight of her father.

"Hey," Ike greeted him casually, his hand protectively on her arm.

"Hello," her father's curt nod surprised her. This was as nice as he'd ever been to Ike. Surely finding them cuddled up in her office wasn't the best sight for him. "I was thinking about hitting the golf courses in the Mushroom Kingdom in a few days... How's your golf game?"

"Rusty... but I wouldn't mind a refresher," Ike said carefully and Zelda sat there in stunned silence, not quite believing what was happening. Her father only played golf with his closest friends, he had never even taken her. She watched her father's face, stunned by the quick smile he shot at Ike, before he nodded.

"I'll set it up... I have several spare sets of clubs if you'd like to borrow them. Or, if you'd like, we can go down to the golf shop here in the capital and get you set up."

"I'd rather borrow a set first," Ike said with a smirk as he sat back in the chair. "That way if I'm just that bad it's not wasted money."

"Fair enough. Meet me in the sporting room after dinner and you can pick a set... Goodbye," he nodded once again and was gone, leaving Zelda sitting there stunned.

"What just happened?" Ike asked after a moment and she laughed nervously.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe your dad's been body snatched by aliens," Ike said and she shook her head with an eye roll.

"Wish that would've happened ages ago... Maybe he's warming up to you?"

"Well when hell freezes over the heat has to go somewhere," Ike said and she laughed as she slapped his stomach gently.

"Be nice," she chastised and he shook his head.

"I kinda like where not being nice has gotten me," he said with a drop in his tone that made her tense slightly.

"Not in my office," she warned and he gave her an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he exclaimed in an innocent voice she didn't believe for a second. "But," he added, his voice dropping once more, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then we should really get back to your room."

 **XXX**

 **I'm sorry this update took forever. Writer's block and all... Anyway, special thanks to all of my amazing reviewers last chapter! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh.**


End file.
